Daemon’s army
by RedWarGrey X
Summary: This is my poll fic. A new evil is threatening the Digital-World and he wants revenge on the Digi-Destined. Can the LW, DD and Tamers defeat this new foe and live? Parings: Taiora, Rukato, Dakari and Takyua/Zoe/OC.
1. A new adventure Part 1

Me: Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I had a nasty case of the writers-block-bug. Anyway this is my poll stories so here are the couples (In my favourite order): Takuya and Zoe, also known as: Takumi!

(Those two walk on stage and a giant applause.)

Takuya: Hey everyone it's great to be here!

Zoe: We love you!

Me: Next is: Tai and Sora also known as: Taiora!

(Again with the applause as the couple come on stage)

Tai: Thanks dudes!

Sora: Thank you so much!

Me: And finally: Takato and Rika also known as: Rukato!

(Nothing happens)

Cricket: Makes Cricket noise.

Me: Ok where are Takato and Rika?

(Suddenly Davis bursts in panting)

Davis: I found Takato and Rika.

Me: Great! Where are they?

Davis: Naked. In the cubed over there which is where your jacket and goggles are.

Me: AWWW MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And that's my cool jacket! Aw well time to give some information about the fic. It is a year after the first adventure. And I decided to add Davis and Kari couple.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOULTING/ATTACK"

"** SPIRIT/SOUL EVOLUTION**"

_Flashback_

_

* * *

_

**Digimon Frontier 02: Daemon's army.**

**Chapter 1: A new adventure**

**Part 1: Back to the Digital-World**

_Digimon!_

_We look to the past  
as we head for the future  
to reclaim the Digital World._

_With faith in ourselves  
and trust in each other  
we live by the lessons we've learned._

_As we work towards one solution  
through a Spirit Evolution._

_Digimon  
Forever united as one  
Digimon  
Together the battles are won  
Digimon  
through us let your spirit evol__ve.  
If we're all for one world_

_There's a world for us all._

_If we're all for one world  
there's a world_

_For us all._

_Digimon!_

(Frontier world)

Takuya Kanbara was walking in the park one day when he saw six kids at least two years older then him picking on a few five year olds "Hey!" he shouted to the bullies "Leave those kids alone!" the bullies stopped picking on the kids and walked up to Takuya

"Why don't you make us punk!" one bully who then pushed Takuya

"TAKUYA!" Shouted the all too familiar voice of Zoe Orimoto

Takuya looked behind him to see his friends running towards the 'so-to-be' fight "Hey guys. Just got some bozos to take care of." He said pointing at the bullies and the six warriors smiled

"LETS GO!" they all said as they go into fighting stances.

Takuya then closed his eyes and soon the where open again but this time the pupils where replace by two small flames in his eyes. The others did the same except that it was a trace of their old spirit element.

Koji was the first to attack. He charged at a bully and punched him in the gut, then he did an uppercut at the guys face and to finish it off he done a spine kick and knocked the guy out.

Next was Koichi who grabbed a long metal pole from the floor and used it like a battle staff to knock out the other guy. Koji and Koichi then cupped their hands together and used it like a sling shot to shot Tommy in the air and kicked one guys face and JP then charged at him and punched him in his gut.

Zoe then did a cartwheel to doge one guys blow and then done lodes of different kicks which took out him too.

Takuya then charged at another one and kicked him in the head, punched him in the head and then round-house kicked him in the gut. After seeing the beet down his friends got the last one ran away, but not before he wet himself.

"Man having spirit power is cool!" Tommy shouted

"Yea." Koichi agreed

"You guys remember how we got it?" Takuya asked

"Yep." Zoe said with a smile

"Of course you two would remember." Koji mocked "I mean you two DID kiss while we where there."

"IT WAS JUST TO GET RID OF AMY!!!!!!!!" Takuya and Zoe shouted a the same time

"Of course it was." JP said sarcastically. Over the year JP had gotten over his crush on Zoe.

(Flashback)

_Takuya was lying on a beach in the middle of summer with his fellow warriors. Zoe was sunbathing, Tommy and JP where swimming, Koji and Koichi where eating some chips and Takuya was looking at the clouds to him they all looked like their spirit symbols right now. _

_Suddenly the group was disturbed by a female voice shouting "TAKUYA-KIN'S!!!" Takuya cringed at the voice. He slowly turned around to see a beautiful girl that was their age, with long brown hair, green eyes and a perfect figure. She was wearing a blue two-piece swim-suit that just fit her that would make any boy droll with lust but normally wore a blue v-neck tank-top shirt, skirt and shoes, all of her always hugged her curves perfectly and made her chest look bigger._

_Unfortunately for her Takuya was unaffected by this. This girls name was Amy Rana Regina who is always trying to get Takuya to take her out on a date "So Takuya, see anything you like?"_

"_No, not really." Takuya said lying back down_

"_WHAT!!!!!????" screeched the girl "Stop joking Takuya."_

"_I'm not." Takuya said with his eyes closed "I've seen better." Zoe blushed when he said that thinking that he might have meant the time in the digital-world when he and JP ran in on her when she was changing (See Digimon Frontier episode 15)_

"_WHAT!!!" Amy screeched again "BOBBY!!! BOYS! HE INSULTED MY BODY!!!!!!!" just then six big strong guys came out and the leader, Bobby Mercury Regina, who had blonde hair and green eyes and was wearing a pair of green swimming trunks on, grabbed Takuya's arm and flung him about three feet away._

"_TAKUYA!" the others shouted and tried to run to their friend's side but were held back by the other boys_

"_I…I've beaten guys WAY bigger and stronger then you before." Takuya said getting back on his feet just then the Bobby grabbed Takuya's neck and began to strangle him with a chuckle_

"_Say sorry to my little sister or you won't live to see tomorrow." He threatened_

"_I…I'd like…to see…you…you try." Takuya managed to say in-between chocking sounds. Bobby just growled and tightened his grip. Nobody stood up to him. Even the police where afraid of him and his mates 'So this is the end?' Takuya thought 'I've beaten Cerberumon,__Cherubimon, Dynasmon and Lucamon but I'm going to die by the hand of some kid __from my world? Oh how the mighty have fallen. The ex-warrior of flame killed by a human. WAIT!!!!! That's right I'm the warrior of flame!' Takuya closed his eyes and remembered the feeling of being Agunimon, BurningGreymon, Aldamon, EmperorGreymon and Susanoomon 'I can do this!' just then his eyes sprung open and his pupils where replaced by flame_

"_I AM THS WARRIOR OF FLAME!!!!" he shouted as he grabbed Bobby's hand and pulled it away from his throat. Takuya then kicked Bobby in the gut and then in the head "One down five to go."_

"_Takuya?" Zoe asked and he smiled_

"_Guys just remember we're the Ancient Warriors. Even without are spirits." the others nodded and suddenly the fire in Takuya's eyes faded and the others closed their eyes and when they opened they had their element instead of their pupils._

_They all easily got out the grips of their captors and knocking them out. Just then Amy ran into Takuya's arms and it looked like she was trying to squeezed the life out of him_

"_Oh Takuya-kin's I love you twice as much now and I know we WILL get married know." Amy said with a smile while Takuya was busy trying to get her off of him. Zoe was getting extremely angry at her now._

"_GET OFF OF MY MAN!" Zoe shouted as she pushed Amy off of Takuya_

"_YOUR man?" Amy asked rudely "Prove it." Zoe then grabbed Takuya's face and slammed her lips against his in a passionate kiss._

_Takuya's eyes widened with shock but soon relaxed into the kiss a returned it. Amy huffed and walked away with her arms folded over her chest._

_Zoe's slowly raped her arms around Takuya's neck while his arms went onto her waist. It took a few minutes until they finally separated and when they did they both had a small blush on their checks "Ummmm…looks like my plan to get ride of HER worked."_

"_Your plan?" Takuya asked_

"_Yea, kiss you saying you where my boyfriend and: BANG PRESTO! NO more Amy." Zoe said_

"_So…you didn't mean it?" Takuya asked_

"_O…Of c…course n…not we…we're j…just f…friends." Zoe said blushing_

_The rest of the day the others just kept teasing them about the kiss._

(End Flashback)

Just as they finished their walk down memory-lane they all received a message on their phone. They all opened it and the gentle voice of Ophanimon said "Would you like to continue the path to your destiny YES/NO" the group, who immediately recognised the voice selected YES "Go to Shinbuya station and catch a Trailmon at 10:00"

"What time is it know guys?" Koji asked as Koichi looked at his watch

"It's 9:40." His twin replied

"CRAP WE ONLY HAVE 20 MINUTES!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT THE STATION IS HALF AN HOUR AWAY!!!!!!!!!" Takuya shouted as they begin to run and past two familiar people.

Yep it was Amy and Bobby.

"TAKUYA GET HERE AND TAKE ME ON A DATE!!!!!!!!!!" Amy shouted. They started chasing after them with a small blond haired boy with green eyes and was wearing brown shorts, shoes, shirt and hat who was the same age as Tommy, his name was Fred and a boy Takuya's age with brown hair, blue eyes, a brown shirt, green shorts, and brown shoes, he his called: Robbie. Bobby was wearing a green shirt, red shorts, and red and green shoes

The group chased after the LW for 15 whole minutes but thanks to them getting chased they where able to run three times as fast but there was just one problem when they reached the train station. "We don't have any money!" Zoe shouted

"Don't worry." Takuya said and he hit the ticket machine with his head and six tickets came out "Here you go guys now let's RUN!!!!!" and they started sprinted trying to out run the mob of four.

"Man we don't have tickets or money." Robbie said in a Canadian accent Amy just walked up to the ticket machine and slammed Robbie's head against it and four tickets came out. The mob of four continued their chase as the team went down in an elevator

"Hurry let's take this one!" Bobby said as they went down the second elevator

"Guys their still coming!" Tommy said pointing at the second elevator.

There was only two Trailmon their one was Worm and the other was the Dark Trailmon. "Worm let's ride!" Takuya said as the group jumped on Worm and he went of with a 'Wooot-Wooot!'

"Dame we missed them!" Amy said "Quick! Get on that one!" they ran onto Dark Trailmon and he went off. They rod for ten minutes until it went vertical and they all grabbed a bar but then their phones glowed and changed.

Amy's changed into a light and dark blue D-Tector, Bobby's was green and red, Fred's was light and dark brown and Robbie's was brown and yellow.

Suddenly a voice from above shouted "EVIL INFERNO!!!" and a giant fire ball hit Dark Trailmon and killed him, the children then fell out and landed on a ledge that broke and they fell into Digital-Ocean.

In the air was a devil like digimon with two giant wings, two giant clawed hands, a dark ring around his left leg, red claws, dark purple skin dark red fur three blue eye and two bull like devil horns. But there was something different about it. It had hundreds of fractal-code tentacles pulsating into his back "Looks like I got ride of four. Six left." He then let out a wicked, evil, malicious chuckle.

(With Takuya and the gang)

Takuya was sitting next to Zoe when their phones turned into D-Tector's "Nice we're back in business." After ten so minutes Worm stopped and they walked out to see the three Celestial Digimon smiling at them.

"Digi-Destined, we have called you here because there is a digimon from another Digital-World here to destroy you and take his revenge on you." Seraphimon said

"Why dose he want to take his revenge on us if he is from another world?" Tommy asked

"He adsorbed the fractal-code of Lucamon. As well as something called the 'D-Reaper' and a digimon called 'Diaboromon'." Cherubimon said

"His name is: Daemon." Ophanimon said "And he not only wants revenge on you because of the data of Lucamon but on the ones who beat him and the other digimon he as absorbed."

"Who is that?" JP asked

"He only has enough transport energy to teleport the two from one world, three from another and himself." Seraphimon said "Papa-Mom, Neemon, go with them please."

"Okay my boy." Bokomon said

"Go with who?" Neemon asked only for Bokomon to snap his waist band.

"Well, good by Digi-Destined and good luck." Cherubimon said as the three digimon disappeared. Bokomon then noticed the book that was leaning out of Takuya's bag.

"What is this?" Bokomon asked taking the book out of Takuya's backpack and flicked to a random page.

It was a picture of Agunimon in a fighting position. He then turned the page and there was BurningGreymon, next page was Aldamon and then EmperorGreymon

"Takuya my boy, these…these are fantastic!" Then the entire group, except Takuya, looked round to see Takuya's brilliant pictures.

Every last one was like it was drawn by a professional.

Takuya quickly took it out of Bokomon's hands before he turned the page again. "Don't look at this it is my private drawing book!"

he snapped and then said "Bokomon why don't you lead the way."

The small white digimon quickly started marching as everyone else followed with Takuya at the end.

He opened the book to the page after EmperorGreymon. On it was a picture of Zoe with angle wings, a halo and a speech bubble that said 'Welcome to heaven Takuya.'

He blushed, closed the book and stuffed it in his backpack.

To be continued...

* * *

Me: Well there you go! So the gang have the same clothes as they did in the show. And Takuya is a brilliant artist…

Takuya: Thank you.

Me: And Daemon absorbed a bunch of fractal-code and wants revenge.

Takato: Hey everyone.

Rika: How are you?

Me: WHERE WERE YOU????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Takato: Ummmmmm………nowhere.

Rika: Yea.

Me: Whatever just be on time next time!

Rika: That I cannot promise.

Takato: Yea same here.

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please R&R while I beet my anger out on Takato and Rika.


	2. A new adventure Part 2

Me: Hey guys and gals. I am really glad that I haven't got writers block again. I mean I get that a lot.

Davis: Because you're an idiot!

Me: You're one to talk… (Looks round but can't see Takuya or Zoe) anyone seen Takumi?

Kari: Check the cubed.

Me: Thanks. (Slowly opens the cubed to see my cool black jacket and red goggles) Nope their not in here but time to get dressed. (Puts on jacket and goggles) You lot read the next chapter while I search. OH and I made a mistake in the last chapter. It was meant to be: 'two people from one world, five from another and himself.'

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOULTING/ATTACK"

**"SPIRIT/SOUL EVOLUTION"**

_Flashback_

* * *

**Digimon Frontier 02: Daemon's army.**

**Chapter 2: A new adventure**

**Part 2**

Digimon!

We look to the past  
as we head for the future  
to reclaim the Digital World.

With faith in ourselves  
and trust in each other  
we live by the lessons we've learned.

As we work towards one solution  
through a Spirit Evolution.

Digimon  
Forever united as one  
Digimon  
Together the battles are won  
Digimon  
through us let your spirit evolve.  
If we're all for one world

There's a world for us all.

If we're all for one world  
there's a world

For us all.

Digimon!

* * *

(Adventure world)

Davis was sitting under a fallen log in the Digital-World with tears in his eyes when he heard Tai's voice "Hey Tai." Davis said

"Why are you crying?" Tai asked "I have finally realised that I will never get a date with Kari." The goggle head replied "And I really love her."

Tai pated Davis on the back "I know you do buddy. Well let's get back to the group."

At the TV Kari, Sora and Matt where waiting patiently for Tai and Davis. Kari needed to wait for Tai and Sora and Matt decided to keep her company. When the two leaders shown up they positioned their digivices and D-3's at the screen and they where pulled into the TV but the light was that surrounded them was red not blue.

And then there was an evil laugh that chilled them to the bone before they lost consciousness.

(Tamer world)

Takato and Guilmon came out of a card shop where Takato was given the very first version's and copies of Guilmon's entire Digivolution line. "Man Guilmon well be unbeatable know that we have these." Takato said with a smile as his D-Ark begin to beep.

They quickly reached the digital field where they saw Rika and Renamon just arriving. "Hey Rika." He said happily

"Hi Goggle-Head." Rika replied they both looked at the digital field to see that it was red instead of grey. This confused them but then when Guilmon ran in there to fight as did Renamon they ran in as fast as they could. Once they where inside it disappeared.

There was no Takato, Rika, Guilmon or Renamon. They could hear the exact same laugh as they two where knocked out.

(Frontier world)

Tai opened his eyes to see the other four digi-destined. Hey then noticed that he, Sora and Matt where all in the same outfit they wore when they first went to the digital-world. Kari and Davis where in their digital-world cloths two. Tai, Sora, Matt and Kari had there crests round their necks

He turned his head to the right to see Takato and Rika. But strangely enough there was no digimon insight. Not even their partners. One by one the others woke up until only Takato and Rika where asleep. Takato slowly opened his eyes to see the digi-destined and shock Rika lightly. When she woke up they both just stared. "MAN IT'S THE DIGI-DESTINED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M A HUGE FAN!!!" Takato shouted bowing as there was rustling in some bushes. They all looked as a black-on-red Guilmon with blood red eyes walked out the bushes snarling "Guilmon? I…is that you?"

"Yes Takatomon." 'Guilmon' said "And I'm here to kill all seven of you."

"WHAT!!!!!" everyone shoted

"We have been ordered to kill you humans." Said Gatomon (who was know black with purple gloves, red eyes and a silver tail ring) walking out of the bushes with Agumon, Renamon, Biyomon, Veemon and Gabumon, who where all know black with red eyes "We are the dark digimon! BlackAgumon, BlackBiyomon, BlackGabumon, BlackGatomon, BlackVeemon, BlackGuilmon and BlackRenamon." Just then the frontier kids saw them and ran in front of the seven kids

"Stay back!" Koji said "GET AWAY!" Tai shouted scared that the six would get hurt

"Don't worry buddy we got this." Takuya said giving them a thumb up "Ready guys?" the others nodded and they all pulled out their D-Tectores.

"What kind of digivice is that?" Kari asked Suddenly fractal-code rings appeared around the LW's hands.

**"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!!!!!!!!!"**

The kids where surrounded by fractal-code orbs as they became digimon.

**"AGUNIMON!!!!!!**

**KAZUMON!!!!!!**

**LOBOMON!!!!!!**

**LOWEMON!!!!!!**

**BEETLEMON!!!!!!**

**KUMAMON!!!!!!"**

The six kids where now six super-powerful digimon. The seven other kids jaws almost fell off. Agunimon and the others charged "PYRO PUNCH!!!!!!" Agunimon fired fire balls from his fists at the small digimon but they where too fast

**"DARK DIGIVOLVE!!!!****  
**

**BLACKAGUMON D.D. TO…BLACKGREYMON!!!  
**

**BLACKBIYOMON D.D. TO…BLACKBIRDRAMON!!!  
**

**BLACKGABUMON D.D. TO…BLACKGARURUMON!!!  
**

**BLACKVEEMON D.D. TO…BLACKEXVEEMON!!!  
**

**BLACKGUILMON D.D. TO…BLACKGROWLMON!!!  
**

**BLACKRENAMON D.D TO…YUKOMON!!!" **

"MEGA FLAME!!!!" BlackGreymon shot a green fire ball at the team

"EXAUST FLAME!!!!" BlackGrowlmon shot a purple flame version of Growlmon's 'Pyro blaster'

"DEMON FIRE!!!!" Yukomon shouted firing red fire balls from her tail tips

"BLACK LASER!!!!" a black version a Gabumon's 'Howling blaster' was fired by BlackGarurumon

"METEOR DESTROYER!!!" BlackBirdramon shot a black 'Meteor wing'. The combination of these attacks made the entire group except Takuya de-digivolve.

"VEE CRUSHER!!!" BlackExVeemon fired a black 'Vee-laser'

"THUNDER CLAW!!!!" BlackGatomon shouted as she punched him in the jaw and he fell on his back as he reverted to normal.

"Gatomon! Please stop!" Kari shouted with tears in her eyes

"Veemon you gotta fight it!" Davis demanded

"Agumon this isn't you!" Tai tried

"Come on boy snap out of it!" Takato encouraged

"Renamon you need to stop!" Rika pleaded

"Gabumon!" Matt snapped "If you don't stop right now then I'll stop you!"

Suddenly all the dark digimon glowed and lights came out of their bodies and went into something of the digi-dentine's.

For Tai, Sora, Matt and Kari it went into their crests, for Davis it went into his D-Terminal, Takato's went into his Guilmon card and Rika's went into her Renamon card. Then all of the dark digimon seemed to have any felling anymore.

BlackGarurumon walked up to Matt and grabbed him by the back of his shirt with his teeth "TAI CATCH!!!!" Matt then thrown Tai his crest before he and BlackGarurumon disappeared. The LW slowly rose to their feet

"Let's try a different approach." Takuya said as the group got ready to go to the next level

**"EXACUTE!!!! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!!**

**ZEPHYRMON!!!!  
**

**METALKABUTERIMON!!!!  
**

**KORIKAKUMON!!!!  
**

**JAGERLOWEMON!!!! **

**EXACUTE / NOW FUSION EVOLUTION!!  
**

**ALDAMON!!  
**

**BEOWOLFMON!!"**

The warriors charged their best attacks "SOLAR WIND DESTROYER!!!!!!!" Aldamon fired a giant fireball

"FROZEN HUNTER!!!!!!" Beowulfmon created a giant wolf aura that charged at the dark digimon

"HURRICAN GALE!!!!!!!!" Zephyrmon threw blades of pink energy at her foes in a tornado of energy

"DARK MASTER!!!!!!!!!!" JagerLowemon leapt forwards as dark energy formed a giant burst of dark energy from his mouth, slicing cut through his enemy

"AVALANCH THROW!!!!!!!!!!!!" Korikakumon threw his tomahawks like boomerangs

"ELECTRON CANNON!!!!!!!!!!" MetalKabuterimon fired a powerful electric blast from his gun horn

The attacks caused a giant smoke clouded but the digimon where still standing and didn't have a scratch

"HORN IMPULSE!!!!!" BlackGreymon charged at Aldamon knocking him into his friends and they all returned into human forms

"Let's try the unified forms." Koji said but BlackGreymon slammed on the ground knocking the D-Tectores out of their hands

"We need to help them." Tai said as there was a giant flash and they where floating in an endless white void.

Agumon and the other digimon appeared affront of the group "And you can."

Agumon said "You must make are souls are one with you." Veemon said

"Are souls are inside those items that the light hit." Guilmon continued

"And we are the only ones who can defeat are bodies." Gabumon added

"Only by you scanning are bodies fractal-codes will we be able to return to are bodies." Biyomon said "

And Gabumon will be with Tai." Gatomon added "Now it's time to fight!" Renamon finished as the crests, D-Terminal and cards fused with the six's digivices.

The slowly transformed into D-Tectores.

Tai's was dark blue with an orange grip and red buttons and circle near the screen, Sora's was silver with a blood red grip and dark red buttons and ring, Kari's was white with a pink grip, buttons and ring, Davis's was dark green with a dark blue grip and black buttons and ring, Takato's was blood red with gold buttons and rings and finally Rika's was dark blue with a light blue grip and yellow buttons. Suddenly silver fractal-code rings appeared around their hands.

Out of the adventure kid's D-Tectores Azulongmon's voice said "It is time." And out of the tamers Zhuqiaomon's voice said the same at the same time.

**"EXACUTE!!!!! SOUL EVOLUTION!!!!!!!!!  
**

**WARGREYMON X!!!  
**

**GARUDAMON!!!  
**

**ANGEWOMON!!!  
**

**PAEILDRAMON!!!  
**

**GALLENTMON X  
**

**SAKUYAMON!!!!!!"**

The six new digimon stood ready to battle "TERRA FORCE!!!!!!" WarGreymon fired a giant fire ball turning BlackGreymon back to rookie

"WINGBLADE!!!!!" Garudamon fired a fire bird blast at BlackBirdramon and the same happened to her too

"DESPARADO BLASTER!!!!" Paildramon fired hundreds of energy bullets at BlackExVeemon

"CELESTIAL ARROW!!!!" Angewomon fired an arrow at BlackGatomon

"AMETHYST MANDELA!!!!!" Sakuyamon created a huge ring of golden energy that surrounds Yukomon and slowly decreases in size, crushing her.

"SHIELD OF THE JUST!!!!!!" Gallantmon fired an energy blast from his shield at BlackGrowlmon When all of the black digimon in rookie, except BlackGatomon, they disappeared and the soul warriors returned to their human forms.

"Nice job!" Tommy said to them as an explosion came from behind them. They turned to see Ranamon being attacked by a SkullSatamon.

"SKULL HAMMER!!!!!" SkullSatamon wacked her with his staff

"R...Ranamon?" Zoe asked

"BONE BLASTER!!!!!!!!" SkullSatamon then shot thunder out of his staff and Ranamon was frozen

"We need to help her!" Tai shouted

"Leave this to Takuya!" Koji said holding them back. Takuya, Zoe and Tommy raised their D-Tectores into the sky.

**"WIND INTO FLAME!!!!**

**ICE INTO FLAME!!!!**

**UNITY EXACUTE!!!! UNIFIDE SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!!!!!**

**EMPERORGREYMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"Em...peror…Greymon?" Tai asked

"DRAGONFIRE CROSSBOW!!!!!!!" EmperorGreymon transformed his sword into a strange cross-bow like weapon and fired a burst of fire energy at SkullSatamon knocking him away. He then ran to Ranamon and got her away from the fight.

When he looked into her eyes he saw that they weren't the same heartless blood red that they once where they where now a sky blue. When Ranamon looked into his eyes she muttered "Takuya?"

"Stay here." Takuya said "PYRO DRAGONS!!!!!!" he stabbed his sword into the ground and nine dragons made of fire charged at SkullSatamon making his fractal-code appeared and Takuya pulled out his D-Tector "Time to get purified by the flame. FRACTAL-CODE DIGITIZE!!!!!!"

SkullSatamon disappeared and a digi-egg flouted up into the sky. Takuya the returned to human form. He turned round to see Ranamon to return to none other than Amy. "TAKUYA-KINS!!!!!" she ran up to Takuya with tiers of sadness in her eyes

"Amy what's wrong?" Takuya asked

"B…Bobby...and the others are…are…" Amy stammered "ARE DEAD!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Me: Man that was hard to come up with.

Takuya: Hey.

Me: Where were you two?

Zoe: On a date.

Me: Okay. oh and i made a mistake on the summary. It will be sorted today. On the 16/11/09.


	3. The Nightmare nightmare

Me: Hey guys! There is going to be a little twist in this chapter!

I know you will not expect it AND think I'm crazy for it

Anyway on with the story

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOULTING/ATTACK"

**"SPIRIT/SOUL EVOLUTION"**

_Flashback

* * *

_

**Digimon Frontier 02: Daemon's army**

**Chapter 3: The Nightmare nightmare**

_Digimon!_

_We look to the past  
as we head for the future  
to reclaim the Digital World._

_With faith in ourselves  
and trust in each other  
we live by the lessons we've learned._

_As we work towards one solution  
through a Spirit Evolution._

_Digimon  
Forever united as one  
Digimon  
Together the battles are won  
Digimon  
through us let your spirit evolve.  
If we're all for one world_

_There's a world for us all._

_If we're all for one world  
there's a world_

_For us all._

_Digimon!

* * *

_

"WHAT??????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone shouted. "Amy, please tell us what happened." Takuya said

"Well when we followed you we jumped onto the other one." Amy said "And then we got these things as a blast of fire ripped through the train." Amy then held up her D-Tector "We all fell into the river and the force must have broken their necks or something." Tiers slowly fell down her checks "When I woke up Seraphimon gave me my spirits. Then he said I would need to find you lot." She then began to blush "He mentioned Takuya and I came running until I ran into old bone-head."

Bokomon looked at Takuya as a small wave of pink energy quickly flowed from the outside of his body to his hart as he shivered. Zoe narrowed her eyes "So what are we going to do with HER?" she said bitterly

Takuya suddenly felt his hart quicken and he felt nerves. This normally only happened when he was alone with or next to Zoe but he was feeling this way around…AMY! He felt himself stutter "S…Sh…She should travel with us. She is a Legendary Warrior after all." The others nodded

"Hey I think introductions are an order." Tai said "I'm Tai. That's Sora, Davis and little sister Kari." He pointed to the people respectively "And the guy who was taken away was Sora's boyfriend, Matt."

Takato smiled "I'm Takato and that's Rika." Rika just frowned

"I'm Takuya." Said the hated-goggle-head "That's Amy, Zoe, JP, Tommy and the twins: Koji and Koichi." They all shock hands "I think we should set up camp and get some food." The others nodded as their bellies rumbled "JP, Tommy you two get the Meat Apples while Koji and Koichi get's the fire-wood."

"What will we do?" Zoe asked

"HEY WHO PUT YOU IN CHARGE???!!!" Davis shouted

"Well us six know more about OUR Digital-World then you lot do. And I'm the LW's leader." Takuya explained

"So? Where more experience then you!" Davis shot back

"At fighting digimon with partners Davis," Tai said "we have never been able to fight like this before. We're only rookies at this."

"Yea me and Rika are able to fuse with are digimon to become Mega but we are not use to THIS." Takato said

"You could fuse with your digimon?" Kari asked shocked

"We can talk about things later." Takuya said "We need to make some leaf beds."

After ten minutes they where finished and waiting for the others to get back

Tai then thought of a possible problem

He faced Takuya, who had his back resting on a tree and was looking through his drawing book "Hey Takuya why did you send that JP guy to get the food?" he asked "No offence but it looks like he would just scoff the lot." Takuya, Zoe and Amy snickered

He faced Zoe, winked and mouthed 'Time for some fun.' He then turned back to Tai and said "Don't worry he doesn't like them row." They nodded and whispered to Amy, who was sitting a little bit away from him "Don't eat them until they are cooked." She nodded with a confused look on her face

When the group got back they saw Takuya's mischievous smile "Time to eat!" said the hat and goggle wearing leader

The three boys of the soul warriors quickly grabbed a Meat Apple each and took a massive bit. Suddenly they went green and spat it out. "You guys had to live off of this stuff?" Davis asked as they looked up to see the frontier kids laughing their heads off as well as Amy

"You're sternpost to cook them first!" Tommy said in between laughter

After a bit the Meat Apples where cooking and Takuya's fingers where drawing itchy

He took out his drawing book and turned to the page after the picture of Zoe

He drew a beautiful girl that was in the same position as the Zoe picture was in with angle wings and a halo

He looked closely at it to see that it was…Amy!

Takuya panicked and closed the book

Bokomon walked over to him with a worried look

"What's the matter Takuya my boy?" Bokomon asked

Takuya slowly shown Bokomon the page with EmperorGreymon on and slowly turned the page "This is why I didn't want you to look in my book." He said as Bokomon took the book and looked at the picture of Zoe "Now turn the page." The small white digimon did as he was told and saw the picture of Amy "What is happing to me?"

"I think I know what is going on. But we need to talk to Amy." Bokomon said as he closed the book and walked to the group. He then pulled her over and asked "Amy did any small arrows hit you at all before you fought SkullSatamon?"

"Now that you mention it…" she pulled out two small tooth-pick sized arrows "…these hit my arm just before he attacked."

"Let me see them." Bokomon said as he examined them "Just as I thought! These arrows belong to Cupidmon!"

"A whaty-mon?" Takuya asked

"Cupidmon!" Bokomon said irritated "If you get struck by one arrow then you will fall in love with first person of opposite gender and the same species that looks into your eyes."

"So what dose two arrows do?" Amy asked

"Well two makes the first person who looks INTO the person who got hits eyes fall in love."

Upon hearing this Amy's eyes sparkled and she had an anomies smile on her lips while Takuya looked disgusted

"You mean Takuya is going to fall in love with me?" she shrieked

"You mean I'm going to fall in love with her?????!!!!!!!!!" Takuya growled

"Yes and no." Bokomon answered "The arrow will battle with your hart until it is even. Once it is even you must chose which side to keep. The love the arrow creates or what your hart loves."

"Of course I will choose my hart!" Takuya said

"That's what you think." Bokomon said "Because the arrow takes full affect in three days meaning that you will not remember if it was Amy or Zoe who was originally in your hart. But you wouldn't care."

Takuya groaned while Amy shouted out with glee especially after what Bokomon said next "And you will be tempted to do serene things like kiss her. I sagest that you give in to these edges of it could cause some problems for your mind and body."

(Ten minutes later)

Everyone was eating their Meat Apples except the new comers because they where scared of how it might taste. "Don't worry they're edible now." Koji said

Koichi nodded and then said "And each one tastes like a different meat so if you don't like one you can try another."

Tai slowly reached for his and took a giant bit out of it. He smiled and chewed. After he swallowed he said "Yum! Mine tastes like pork."

The others soon followed. After they pigged out on like 50 Meat Apples (each having 2, except JP who stuffed like 5 in whole meat apples in his mouth in one go.), the group went to sleep. "DOUBLE NIGHTMARE SYNDROME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" two voices shouted simultaneously as a purple cloud flowed over Takuya and went inside him the two shadowy figures then hid in the shadows

Takuya opened his eyes, which was now pupil less and lightless, and pulled out his D-Tector

**"EXECUTE: SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Everyone woke up by Takuya's shout and the light

They thought they where being attacked……………………………………………………………

Boy where they right.

**"AGUNIMON!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Agunimon stood there. His soulless blue eyes staring at the group

(Inside Takuya's mind)

_Takuya was with Amy and Zoe on a date in an Italian restaurant. He was so happy that he could have BOTH of these beautiful girls_

_Just then the others burst into the restaurant and grabbed the two blond girls_

"_Guys what are you doing?" Takuya asked out of fear_

"_Getting rid of them!" Koji said as he drew a knife out of his pocket and Koichi did the same_

_Just as they where about to stab them through the chest everything except Takuya froze_

'_Can't you see that they are NOT your friends Takuya??" asked a voice that sounded like a young boys_

'_They only want to give you sadness, misery, despair.' Said a voice that sounded like a kind gentleman's 'They only want to take away what you love most.'_

_Takuya looked at the pain filled faces of the two girls_

'_You must destroy them to save the two girls who you hold dearer in your hart.' Said the boy voice_

_Takuya nodded slowly with anger in his eyes_

(Digital-World)

Agunimon charged at his 'friends' and shot a 'Pyro Punch' at them but they all jumped out the way

"Takuya what are you doing?" Tommy asked

"Defending what I love!" Takuya said as he punched the ground trying to hit the group but they jumped out the way

"Takuya snap out of it man!" Koji shouted as the team pulled out their D-Tectores

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!" Agunimon roared as he punched the ground again

"Look at his eyes!" Bokomon said "Last time I saw eyes like that was when Tommy was controlled by the 'Nightmare syndrome' attack. He must be under its control."

"But Takuya was immune to it remember." JP pointed out

"Talk later, fight NOW!!!" Davis said as the team nodded

**"EXACUTE: SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**LOBOMON!!!!!!**

**LOWEMON!!!!!!**

**KAZUMON!!!!!!**

**RANAMON!!!!!!**

**KUMAMON!!!!!!**

**BEETLEMON!!!!!!**

**EXACUTE: SOUL EVOLUTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**WARGREYMON X!!!!!!**

**GARUDAMON!!!!!!**

**PAILDRAMON!!!!!!**

**ANGEWOMON!!!!!!**

**GALLENTMON X!!!!!!**

**SAKUYAMON!!!!!!"**

"PYRO TORNADO!!!!!!!" Agunimon then span in a fire tornado and knocked down Kumamon, Beetlemon and Paildramon then small fire balls appeared on his right gauntlet

"PYRO DARTS!!!!!!!!!!" he then lung them at Lobomon, Lowemon, Gallentmon, Sakuyamon and Garudamon knocking them down

"PYRO PUNCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he then shot fireballs from his fists and took down Angewomon and WarGreymon

He stopped in fount of Kazumon and Ranamon, and then he rapped his arms around their waists and jumped away from the battle

He placed them down on the floor and said "Please stay here." They where confused why he was attacking the others but not them

He then put his hands on both girls' checks

Takuya then kissed Amy on the lips

When he pulled away he then kissed Zoe's lips

After that he jumped back into battle only for Zoe and Amy quickly getting in front of their friends "TAKUYA STOP!!!!!!!!!!" both girls shouted at the same time

"Why are you defending them?" Agunimon asked

"They are our friends!" Zoe said

"Takuya fight it!" Amy pleaded

Takuya clenched his head as he tried to get the evil force out of him

(Inside Takuya's mind)

'_What's the matter you can kill those back-stabbing fools right now just go Aldamon!" said the boyish voice_

"_NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Takuya shouted "ZOE AND AMY ARE RIGHT THEY ARE MY FRIENDS AND WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HERT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

'_Don't fall for that lot of bullshit.' The gentleman's voice roared_

"_IT IS NOT BULLSHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Takuya said "I WILL NOT HERT MY FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!"_

(Digital world)

Takuya fell to the floor as he reverted to human form

The others did the same as they rushed to his side. "Takuya are you ok?" Zoe asked

"Yea but I should be asking you guys that question." Takuya said looking at his friends

"We're fine." Koji said with a smile

Suddenly a Digitamamon and a Tapirmon came out of the bushes on the left "I don't believe you have slipped out of our control so easily!"

"Who's there?" Koichi demanded

"A Tapirmon." Tommy said

"And the other one is a Digitamamon." Tai said

"THEY'RE THE ONES WHO TOOK CONTROL OF ME!" Takuya said pulling out his D-tector

"Don't even try to evolve. We have blocked all known forms that you can transform into." Tapirmon boasted

"And there is no way you have any 'special' forms that you have only turned into in the human world!" Digitamamon said

Takuya then remembered when he bordered the BlackTrailmon "Actually..." Takuya said "...there is one." A small fractal ring then appeared around his hand "Its flame time!"

**"EXECUTE: DIGITAZE EVOLUTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**FLAMEMON!!!!!!!!!!"**

Flamemon then charged at the evil digimon with his fist on fire "NOBLE HART!!!!!!!!!!!" he then did an uppercut at Tapirmon. Then the flame transferred to his tail "FLAME TAIL!!!!!!!!!!!" this attack hit Digitamamon and knocked him back

"What has Takuya become now Bokomon?" Tommy asked

"Flamemon, but this form it is not like the others. They use the spirits. This is Takuya's digimon form." Explained the white skinned digimon "You see when you come to are digital-world your body is completely turned into data. And it seems that Takuya has found away to transform his data body back into a pure digimon body. I'm guessing he gained this ability when he returned to the human world in are first adventure. Digimon that are made using this technique are some of the fastest of them all."

"FLAME TOSS!!!!!!!!!" Flamemon then threw a small ball of fire which hit both of the evil digital creatures 'Man I'm not strong enough to keep this up for much longer.' Takuya thought as he kept fighting 'Maybe I can go further up the scale?' Flamemon then stood on the floor as a ring of flames surrounded him as he pulled out his D-Tector "ANCIENT SPIRITS OF FLAME HEAR MY CALL!!!!!!!!!!!! AGUNIMON!!!!!!! BURNINGGREYMON!!!!!!! COME FORTH!!!!!!!!!!" then the two spirits appeared in two smaller rings of flame inside the bigger ring. Then the flame rings fused and it was know the symbol of flame. The two small lines ended at the two spirits and Flamemon was in the main line. The whole symbol and both spirits surged into his D-Tector as a ring appeared around Flamemon's hand

**"EXECUTE: WARP-SLIDE EVOLUTION!!!!!!!!!!**

**ANCIENTGREYMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Time to take you down!!!!!" roared the mega-level "DRAGON BURST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he then fired a blast of fire from his mouth in a giant fireball but the two small Digimon evaded somehow "FIRE BARRAGE!!!!!!!!" the Rudri Trapana on his back unleashed hundreds of small fire balls but the two lower-levelled Digimon just dug underground "NOW I'M ANGRY!!!!!!!!!!!" the mighty ancient-dragon roared and stomped his front left foot on the floor which caused the two to be blasted out of their holes and high into the air "NOW I'LL FINISH YOU WITH ONE STRIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" AncientGreymon's cannons locked onto the two sky-high Digimon as they, and AncientGreymon's mouth charged flame energy "BOOSTED DRAGON BURST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" all three fire-charging items let lose there attack's at the same time and they combined into a giant ball of fire being pushed forwarded and hit the poor weaker Digimon exposing their fractal-codes "NOW!!!!!"

**"EXECUTE: DE-WARP-SLIDE EVOLUTION!!!!!!!!!!**

**FLAMEMON!!!!!!!"**

"FRACTEL-CODE DIGITIZE!!!!!!" Flamemon shouted as he scanned the two Digimon and they reverted back into Digi-eggs. Flamemon then dropped to his knees as he returned back into Takuya "Man that takes a lot out of ya." He panted as his friends gathered around them

"You ok Takuya?" Amy asked helping him up

"Yea I'm alright just knackered big time." He answered as they heard laughter from behind them

They turned around to see Matt in a black version of his Digi-world outfit, black hair and pure black eyes. At his side was BlackGabumon with a smug smile on his face

"MATTTT???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the group shouted confused

* * *

Me: Well I hope you're grateful this was hard to come up with and took me a whole week to tipe.


	4. Mega Spirit Evolution Part 1

Me: I just HAD to write this and it just seemed like so much fun to come up with. Well here you go!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOULTING/ATTACK"

**"SPIRIT/SOUL EVOLUTION"**

_Flashback_

* * *

**Digimon Frontier 02: Daemon's army.**

**Chapter 4: Mega Spirit Evolution**

**Part 1: Fusion Evolution**

Digimon!

We look to the past  
as we head for the future  
to reclaim the Digital World.

With faith in ourselves  
and trust in each other  
we live by the lessons we've learned.

As we work towards one solution  
through a Spirit Evolution.

Digimon  
Forever united as one  
Digimon  
Together the battles are won  
Digimon  
through us let your spirit evolve.  
If we're all for one world

There's a world for us all.

If we're all for one world  
there's a world

For us all.

Digimon!

* * *

"MATTTT???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the group shouted confused at what they saw.

"Hi." He replied in a dark, evil tone "Sow me your Fusion forms."

"Why should we do anything you tell us to do?" Koichi asked

"Convince them, will you BlackGabumon." Matt smiled as the back dog Digimon nodded

"Yes, master." He replied as he jumped at the team, teeth clenched

**"BlackGabumon DarkDigivolve to... BLACKGARURUMON!!!!"**

"BLACK LASER!!!!" BlackGarurumon shot a beam of black energy at the team, all of them jumped out of the way and landed on the floor in a cloud of dust

"That's it." Takuya said as he summoned his four fractal-rings around his hand "Let's do this Koji."

"Got it." He then summoned his as the two pulled out their D-Tectors.

**"Execute/NOW!!!! Fusion Evolution!!!!"**

**"ALDAMON!!!!!!"**

**"BEOWOLFMON!!!!"**

The two Fusion spirits stood ready and charged at the black wolf. "ATOMIC INFERNO!!!!!!" Aldamon fired a barrage of fireballs that slammed BlackGarurumon hard, sending him to the floor.

"BEO SABER!!!!!" BeoWolfmon charged and stabbed the wolf in the shoulder, data flowing from the injury

"MASTER!!!!" BlackGarurumon howled in pain as Matt chuckled

"You know what this is?" Matt said as he pulled out a black D-Tector. And I mean BLACK! Every last part of it was black except the buttons that where a super dark blue

"A D-Tector??!!!" Sora said amazed

"Correction, the Dark-Tector." Matt said as a black fractal-ring appeared around his hand.

**"Dark Execute!!!!!! Shadow Spirit Evolution!!!!**

**DUSKMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Duskmon stood there, just as evil looking as they remember. But all of his eyes where dark blue. Suddenly Kari screamed in pain as she fell to the floor, holding her head. "Th...The darkness!!!! Make it stop!!!!"

"Why are you acting like that?" JP asked "Koichi is the holder of Darkness but you don't seem to have a problem with him."

"Because Koichi's Darkness isn't hate filled and evil like this." She replied

"Come on Duskmon!!!" Takuya yelled as he charged fast at the dark-armoured Digimon "SOLAR WIND DESTROYER!!!!!" he throw the fire ball right into the evil Digimon's face. Suddenly a dark blue blade stabbed Aldamon through the chest, it was Duskmon. The dark Digimon then through Aldamon into Koji.

"TOTAL NIGHT!!!!" Matt yelled as the clouds covered the sky and the filed turned completely dark "FOREVER SHADOW!!!!" the shadows electrocuted the Fusion warriors but there punishment wasn't even close to being finished "EVIL CROSS!!!!" a black cross shape of energy sliced through the air and the spirit warriors "You lose."

"Takuya?" Zoe asked as the shadows cleared and the others saw Koji and Takuya, still standing in their Digimon forms. The group cheered loudly but soon stopped as they De-Digivolved, dropped their D-Tectors and fell to the floor

"TAKUYA!!!!" Amy and Zoe yelled as they tried to run to his side but BlackGarurumon stopped them

"Is that all you've got?" Matt mocked as he De-Digivolved. Takuya and Koji's fractal-codes appeared as the others gasped, "FRACTAL-CODE CAPTURE!!!!" he swiped there fractal-codes but before it even drained quarter of it away, he stopped "I hope you get stronger for tomorrow. I'll be attacking the Castle of the Angles." He and BlackGarurumon then disappeared

"What's the 'Castle of the Angles' Bokomon?" Koichi asked

"It is where the Celestial Digimon holds a meeting for two weeks every two months." The small white Digimon explained "And there meeting starts today."

"Who's meeting starts today PapaMom?" asked a small innocent voice everyone turned around to see Patamon (Frontier version)

"PATAMON!!!!" Bokomon shouted as he grabbed hold of the small Digimon and hugged him

"Seraphimon!!!" called a female voice "Come out come out wherever you are!!!"

"Yea!" called another voice "We give up!!!!"

"Cherubimon, Ophanimon I'm over here!!!" Patamon yelled as Salamon and Lopmon jumped out from the bushes

"Hi!" Lopmon said excitedly when he saw the children

"Awwww... they're so cute." Sora said

"Thank you." Salamon said

"Maybe you should go angle." Zoe said

"Okay." The three said as the jumped down onto the floor and began to glow brightly. Soon they had transformed into Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon

"Wow." Tai said amazed

"Takuya and Koji have lost some of there fractal-code and some guy called Matt can transform into Duskmon!" Tommy said terrified

"Ah, the barrier of Friendship has been infected." Cherubimon said calmly

"That must mean that he holds the eleventh spirit!" Seraphimon said astounded

"Eleventh spirit?" the original four asked confused

"Yes, the spirits of AncientAstromon." Seraphimon

"AncientAstromon?" Zoe asked

"Yes, the eleventh Ancient Warrior. He is the warrior of Space" Ophanimon said "But he was killed by Lucemon before the ancient battle."

"But why did Matt turn into Duskmon if he has these spirits?" Koichi asked

"Because Duskmon and Velgamon are the corrupted warriors. Any male spirits that get corrupted transform into them." Chrerubimon said "And the reason that Ranamon, Grumblmon, Arbormon and Mercyrymon didn't transform is because they where technically brainwashed."

"But, what about Takuya and Koji?" Amy asked, as a pink wave of energy flashed over the unconscious warrior of Flame

"They will be okay, they just need to rest." Seraphimon said

"But they can't fight." Ophanimon added

"But we need Unified if we are going to win." JP said irritated

"Let's go back to the castle and we can help you." Chrerubimon said smiling

"Okay." Tai said as he picked up Takuya and Takato picked up Koji.

* * *

(Half an hour later)

Takuya and Koji where laying on beds with some nurses tending to there wounds and inserting some fractal-code into them. The rest of the group explained what was going on to the three angles and then there was a long silence. Finally Seraphimon said "We must hold them off for a while."

"But you can't!!!" Tommy yelled

"We have to." Ophanimon said. But no one noticed Zoe walk over to Cherubimon.

She then asked "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am child." He replied "Do I look injured?"

"No." Zoe replied "I mean are you okay emotionally? After all, you went evil because you felt that Ophanimon didn't care about you."

"Yes...I am fine." The angle rabbit said

"You shore?" the blonde girl double checked

"Yes." He replied again but nether noticed Davis, Kari and Tai listening in on their convocation

"Why wouldn't he be okay emotionally?" Kari asked as the blonde girl and the angle turned around to see them walking up to them

"He loves Ophanimon but she has feelings for Seraphimon." Zoe said

"When they where rookies they where Patamon and Salamon, weren't they?" asked Tai and Cherubimon nodded

"Like me and TK have a Salamon and Patamon." Kari said smiling

"Just great!" Davis said before storming off "Another reminder that TK and Kari are 'destined' to be together."(A.N: Anyone else notice that?)

Suddenly the ground shock violently and the group looked out of the window to see Matt, as Duskmon, and BlackGarurumon heading towards the castle "You will be destroyed tomorrow Angles. So get ready!!"

"Let's take him down!!!" Tai yelled pulling out his D-Tector and

**"Execute!!!!! Soul evolution!!!!!**

**WARGREYMON X!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"TERROR FORCE ZERO!!!!" WarGreymon X fired a massive fire ball at Duskmon but the evil Digimon just threw it away

"You still charge in head first, don't you Tai? DEADLY GAZE!!!!!!!!!!!" Matt fired a barrage of blue laser beams from the eyes scattered around his body and from his dragon gauntlets. Tai was flung back but he was still standing unfortunately his armour was covered with massive cracks

"TAI!!!!" Sora yelled as she pulled out her silver and red D-Tector

**"Execute!!!!! Soul evolution!!!!  
GARUDAMON!!!!!"**

"WING BLADE!!!!!!!!!!" Garudamon fired her phoenix of power but Matt dogged it with ease "MATT YOU JERK!!!! PHINEX CLAW!!!!!" she charged and punched Matt with all of her straight. Matt grabbed her fist and the force of her impact caused a giant creator to be made under his feet

"What's the matter honey?" Matt said mockingly "What did I do wrong now?"

"You attacked Tai AND are helping the bad guy!!!" Sora yelled "We're finished!!! PHINEX CLAW!!!!!!" again she pounded harder again and again

"Nice try Sora baby," Matt smiled under his helmet "SPACE KILLER!!!!!" he sliced Garudamon across the chest. Then she fell to the floor and transformed back into her human form "LUNER PLASEM!!!!!" he sliced Tai and the original leader of the Digi-Destined de-Digivolved "See you tomorrow." He and BlackGarurumon both disappeared. Nurse's ran out and pulled Tai and Sora to the Medical room.

"Only Unified can stop them." Said Sorcerimon

"But Takuya and Koji can't fight!!!" Takato said annoyed

"That is why we will give Zoe and Koichi a new power." Seraphimon said calmly "Grab their D-Tectors and pull out yours." The two did as they where told, Zoe holding Takuya's in her left hand and hers in her right while Koichi had Koji's in his right and his own in his left. Then the three angles mad a ring around them.

"We will now bless you with our gifts at the same time." Ophanimon said as they began to glow. Suddenly the four D-Tectors began to change colour. The three main buttons on Takuya's and Koji's became gold as well as gaining a gold ring around there screen and there gip and side buttons becoming silver. Zoe's became pink with a purple grip and side buttons, also the three main buttons became gold and a gold ring around the screen while Koichi's became silver with a black grip and side buttons, also his thee main buttons became gold and a gold ring appeared around his screen.

"What did you do?" Koichi asked

"We gave all four of you our three gifts at the same time." Cherubimon smiled

"We have given you the power of Fusion Evolution..." Seraphimon smiled

"...A special type of Unified Evolution..." Ophanimon added

"...And I added a new form that none of you have had before." Cherubimon finished

"You need to rest for tomorrow children." Bokomon said

"Why?" Neemon asked and...SNAP!!!!! (A.N: No need to explain what happened there.) "YOW!!!!!!!"

"Good night children." Cherubimon said as they each went into separate rooms. But Amy snuck out of hers and slowly walked into the medical room, the then sat next to Takuya's bed. She has been in love with Takuya and chasing him down for years. It really helped her about the fact that he lived right next door to her. Amy stroked his hand genially when a pink light flowed through him again.

"What's the matter with him?" she asked

"That happened to him twice while we where treating him." Said a voice from behind her, she turned around to see a Butterflymon "Was he hit with any love arrows in the last few days?"

"Yea." Amy said with a sinister smile on her face

"Well, we found that the ones that he is in love with." Said the Armour level Digimon "It is between you and that Zoe girl."

"Really?" Amy asked pretending that she had no idea what the Digimon was talking about

"Yes." Was the Digimon's reply "Do you know who the arrows caused the love for?"

"Yep." The warrior of Water replied "It was Zoe."

"Well, you might want to make your move then." The butterfly Digimon smiled "You two look like a perfect match and it looks like the arrow is winning the battle."

"Oh no!" Amy said; her voice full of fear but inside she was jumping for joy "You mean that I might lose my Takuya?"

"I am afraid so." Butterflymon said "And because his fractal-code was stolen once he wakes up he will be completely in love with the arrow. Unless one of you kisses him while he is asleep. Then that one will win no matter what. Well, good night Miss Amy."

"Good night." Amy replied. And as soon as Butterflymon left the room she pushed her lips onto Takuya's, kissing him deeply. After a few seconds she walked out and the pink glow turned into light blue.

* * *

(The next day)

The team stood ready as Matt and BlackGarurumon charged into the area of the castle. Matt pulled out the Dark-Tector and the black fractal-ring appeared around his hand.

**"Dark Execute!!!!!! Shadow Spirit Evolution!!!!**

**DUSKMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"Come out and face me!!!" Matt yelled as Zoe and Koichi walked out of the castle with their D-Tectors and the D-Tectors of Takuya and Koji

"We challenge you Duskmon!!!" Koichi yelled

"And we will make you pay for what you did to Takuya and Koji." Zoe added

"And how do you think you will do that?" Matt asked as Zoe and Koichi put Takuya and Koji's D-Tectors into their pockets

"Like this." Koichi yelled as he summoned the fusion of his human and beast spirit fractal-codes.

* * *

(Koichi's Digivolution sequence)

**"Execute!!!! Fusion Evolution!!!!!"**

Koichi roared as his clothes disengaged and shadows appeared around him. The 'spirit press' appeared and armour like JaggerLowemon's appeared apart from the head, which was Lowemon's. And there where golden wings on his back.

He jumped down onto the 'spirit platform' and Lowemon's spear and shield materialized into his hands. He spun the spear around and yelled his name. **"RHIHIMON!!!!!!"**

* * *

(End)

Zoe then did the same; fire was burning in her eyes.

* * *

(Zoe's Digivolution sequence)

**"Execute now!!!!! Fusion Evolution!!!!!"**

Her cloths peeled off of her skin as armour appeared on the 'spirit press'. She had white gloves like Kazemon's but they were like jets, she also had white chest armour with jets on the back, white boots which also with a jets on, white leg and waist armour and finally she had a helmet with a jet plane on top as well as a white mouth guard also short blue hair was underneath the helmet.

She grabbed a giant windmill and fired a blast of wind from it. **"JETSILPHYMON!!!!!!!"**

* * *

(End)

JetSilphymon and Rhihimon stood ready, their weapons shining in the sun. "Let's go." JetSilphymon said as she charged at Matt. "JET WINTER!!!!" she slashed Duskmon across the chest with tremendous speed, he cried out in pain as he fell to his knees

"BLAZING SPEAR!!!!" Rhihimon slashed the evil Digimon on his back. He and Duskmon then got into a sword VS Spear battle, but each attack from Matt that Koichi didn't counter with his spear was blocked with his shield.

"How can you fight me so perfectly, like I am a new at fighting?" Matt asked before getting another 'Jet Winter' attack by Zoe.

"Because Koichi was once Duskmon, and no matter which spirit Duskmon is from, he still has the same weaknesses." Zoe said with a smile

"And with my information passed to the whole team, as long as we have a strong enough spirit form we can pound you into the dirt." Koichi added "So you are toast."

"NO!!!!!!" Matt yelled "I WIL NOT LOSE!!!!!!!! I MUST REPAY LORD DAEMON FOR RELICING ME FROM THE BONDS OF FRIENDSHIP!!!!!!!!"

"Being freed from the bonds of friendship is not something to be happy abut." Koichi sneered

"He's right." Zoe added "Let's finish this!!!! ULTRA TURBULENCE!!!!!!!" JetSilphymon fired a blast of wind from he windmill

"Right behind ya." Koichi smiled "DARKNESS OF THE EMPOROR!!!!!!!!!" Rhihimon swiped his sear firings a wave of dark energy.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Matt yelled as he fell to the floor and returned to his human form. "BlackGarurumon, take me back to the castle." BlackGarurumon nodded and picked him up and onto his back. The two then disappeared.

"Glad that's done." Zoe said as she and Koichi de-digivolved. The whole team ran out side and saw them, the whole group then began to celebrate a little.

But they where interrupted by a baby's cry. For some reason Zoe instantly ran in that direction and the others followed her, curious about what the baby was. They all reached the destination and where shocked at what they saw, it was a Kazemon but she was really small, about the size of a five year old and all of its body was Agunimon like armour except for her gloves, boots, wings and her head, but she didn't have the visor so you could see her sapphire blue eyes. She was sat down in front of a tree, crying. Zoe slowly walked over to her "Are you okay?" the little Digimon looked at her and whipped the tiers out of her eyes

"Yes." She replied

"Can you tell us your name?" Zoe asked

"I'm BlazeKazemon." She replied with a smile "At least in this form."

"Where are your parents?" Takato asked and for some reason BlazeKazemon began to cry again

"Look at what you did Goggle-Head." Rika said before she slapped Takato on the head, sending him to the floor

"I didn't do anything!" he whispered as he stood up again

"It'll be okay." Zoe cooed as she picked the infinite up "Just calm down. I promise you will be safe with me." The baby Digimon then began to glow as she fell asleep. When the light faded she…SHE WAS HUMAN!!!! And more then that she looked like a five year old version of Zoe!!! But she had brown hair, kind of like Zoe's. She was wearing a red jacket, a red a white striped shirt, pink jeans and a pair of pink trainers.

"Who is that?" Kari asked

To Be Continued…

* * *

Me: There you go. But what is Daemon's planning to do with Matt?

When will Zoe and Koichi use their new Unified Forms?

What is that new form that Cherubimon gave the Takuya, Zoe, Koichi and Koji?

Will Amy get Takuya?

Who is the strange girl?

Why does she look like Zoe?

And most of importantly…

Why am **I** asking all of **YOU** these questions?

See ya next time!!!!!!!!


	5. Mega Spirit Evolution Part 2

Me: Hey, now has anyone curious about that girl?

Everyone: YES!!!

Me (Ears ringing): Okay, okay! I get it!

Kari: Where's Davis?

Koji: Who knows? Who cares?

Me: For one, I do!

Kari: And I'm number two!!!

Zoe: He said he went out for pizza.

Me: WHAT!!!!

Takuya: He said that he wanted it to be a surprise for Kari.

Kari: That Davis can be SOOOOO sweet.

Takato: He's probably gone to play soccer and then he's going to buy a pizza on the way back.

Me: Whatever. On with the show!!!

_

* * *

_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOULTING/ATTACK"

**"SPIRIT/SOUL EVOLUTION"**

_Flashback_

_

* * *

_

**Digimon Frontier 02: Daemon's army.**

**Chapter 4: Mega Spirit Evolution**

**Part 2: the girl with Double Spirit Evolution**

_Digimon!_

_We look to the past  
as we head for the future  
to reclaim the Digital World._

_With faith in ourselves  
and trust in each other  
we live by the lessons we've learned._

_As we work towards one solution  
through a Spirit Evolution._

_Digimon  
Forever united as one  
Digimon  
Together the battles are won  
Digimon  
through us let your spirit evolve.  
If we're all for one world_

_There's a world for us all._

_If we're all for one world  
there's a world_

_For us all._

_Digimon!_

_

* * *

_

The group looked at the strange girl, she only five years old and she had brown hair in the same style as Zoe's, also she was wearing a red coat (A.N: I meant to write that last time. Ooops), also she had a red a white striped shirt, pink jeans and a pair of pink trainers. Then something fell from under her shirt and Zoe looked at it. It was a gold pendant with a strange symbol on it; it looked like a cross between Zoe's and Takuya's spirit symbols.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and a SkullScorpiomon, a SkullMeramon and a SkullBarukimon appeared. The SkullScorpiomon roared "GIVE US THE CHILD!!!!!"

"NO!" Zoe yelled defensively, holding the infant tight to her chest.

"Well hold them off; you get the kid to the castle." Takato said pulling out his D-Tector

"Got it." She said as she pulled out her D-Tector.

_

* * *

_

**"Execute / now! Fusion Evolution!!!!"**

**"JETSILPHYMON!!!!!"**

**""RHIHIMON!!!!!!""**

_

* * *

_

**"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!!!!"**

**"METALKABUTERYMON!!!!!"**

**"KORIKAKUMON!!!!!"**

_**

* * *

**_

**"Execute! Spirit Evolution!!!!**

**RANAMON!!!!!"**

_**

* * *

**_

**"Execute! Soul Evolution!!!!"**

**"GALLENTMON X!!!!!"**

**"SAKUYAMON!!!!!"**

**  
"PAILDRAMON!!!!!"**

**"ANGEWOMON!!!!"**

_

* * *

_

The group stood ready for battle; JetSilphymon then unleashed her jets and stormed right into the sky, the girl still in her arms. "GET BACK HERE!!!!" SkullBarukimon roared a he jumped into the sky and tried to swipe her to the floor with his claw but Rhihimon slashed his claw away with his spear.

"BLAZING SPEAR!!!!" he then sliced him with his spear, surrounded by the energy of darkness. Meanwhile Zoe was almost at the castle when the baby began to wake up. She looked at Zoe with green eyes, just like her own

"Mummy, where are we going?" The little girl asked

"Mummy?" Zoe asked surprised of what the girl asked

"What's the matter Mummy?" she asked

"Why are you calling me 'Mummy?" Zoe asked "I'm the girl who calmed you down in the wood a few minutes ago."

"You can't be." The girl replied "My Mummy has the Spirits of Wind."

"What is your name?" Zoe asked

"Ingrid." The girl smiled "Ingrid Kanbara."

"Kanbara?!!" Zoe said confused

"Yep." Smiled the girl, doing a Takuya smile grin "My Daddy is Takuya Kanbara and my Mummy is Zoe Kanbara."

"WHAT??? I'm Zoe Orimoto!" Zoe screamed "What year is this?"

"2020." The girl said confused

"2020?!!!" Zoe yelled "You must be from the future because this is 2010. (A.N: It seems more understandable) How old are you?"

"Five." Ingrid said but then she realised what the older girl said "I'm in the past? COOL!!!!!"

'This girl defiantly acts like Takuya.' Zoe thought 'And she looks like me. Maybe she is telling the truth.'

"Can we go see Daddy, please?" Ingrid begged making puppy-dog eyes

'She even knows my 'parent guilt trip stare'! She must be my daughter, but I still have to be careful.' Zoe thought "Okay, we'll go to the castle." She then began to fly towards the castle again, soon they reached it and then she De-Digivolved when she was near the window and with her power over the wind she flew into the window. "Here we are."

"Daddy!" the brown haired girl screamed as she ran to her 'fathers' side but her face fell when she saw him "Daddy?"

"He's been hurt bad Miss." Said a Honeybeemon who walked into the room "But don't worry, he'll be okay."

"Thanks." Zoe said as she saw a light blue wave of power washed over her 'future husband' "What was that?"

"Love arrows." Honeybeemon frowned "The arrow is winning."

"What are love arrows?" Zoe asked

"The weapons of Quippedmon." Honeybeemon said "They can create love. You are the one from his heart, I can tell."

"How?" Zoe questioned

"You are the name he keeps moaning no matter what." Honeybeemon smiled "Now kiss him, and you can stop the arrow."

"What, you don't Digivolve from Patamon, Salamon or Lopmon so what are you doing here?" Ingrid asked

"Oh, my girlfriend is here." Honeybeemon smiled "She is a Butterflymon. I visit her every now and again and help occasionally."

"You Digivolve from Veemon don't you?" Zoe asked

"Yep." Honeybeemon smiled "Bye."

"Bye." Zoe and Ingrid waved

'Davis will be happy. Wait a second!!! Kiss him?' Zoe thought 'Will that work? Dose he even love me? Maybe I should just try it and hope for the best.' She then leaned forward and kissed Takuya on the lip.

"Ewe!!!" Ingrid moaned as she covered her eyes. When Zoe pulled back the blue waves transformed into bright pink.

"Zoe." Takuya moaned as he slowly opened his eyes

"That's me." Zoe smiled before she stroked his hair softly

"W...What's going on?" he asked and then he noticed Ingrid "Who's that?"

"Our daughter from the future." Zoe said looking awkwardly

"WHAT??!!!! Takuya yelled after a short silence then he grabbed his side "Ow."

"You okay?" Zoe asked as she held onto him "You need to rest."

"I'll help!" Ingrid smiled as she held out her hand "HEALISTANICA!" Silver energy then fired from her hand and charged its way thought out Takuya's body, all of his wounds then began to heal by themselves but soon it stopped. All of his worst wounds had gotten a lot better so they were just small scratches and all of his not very serious wounds where healed completely, not even scars where left.

"What was that?" Zoe asked astonished

"Sorry." Ingrid said "I'm not very good at healing yet."

"What did you do?" Takuya asked as he stood up

"I healed you." Ingrid smiled

"How?" Zoe questioned

"Magic." Ingrid smiled pointing at her pendent "My pendent allows me to do magic. The higher level evolution I can use the more spells I can do. I was given it by uncle Seraphimon, Auntie Ophanimon and Uncle Cherubimon."

"Who are you?" Takuya asked confused

"Ingrid Kanbara." Zoe said "Our daughter."

"From the year 2020." Ingrid smiled "If you want I can prove it."

"How?" Takuya asked but before she could answer something was slammed into the wall and shock the castle "What was that?" they looked outside to see Gallentmon X, Sakuyamon and Paildramon trying their best to fight off the three skeleton Digimon while JP, Tommy, Amy and Kari where on the floor in human form.

Suddenly Rhihimon jumped out of the trees, dark energy surrounding the end of his spear and he yelled "DARKNESS OF THE EMPOROR!!!" the dark energy sliced the evil Digimon but nothing happened

"POISON PIECE!!!!" SkullScorpiomon yelled as he stabbed Rhihimon's side and fell to the floor before he De-Digivolved back to Koichi. He then did the same to Rika when she charged at him from behind

"That was Koichi?" Takuya asked

"Yep." Zoe smiled "And I've got this."

_

* * *

_

**"Execute now!!! Fusion Evolution!!!!**

**JETSILPHYMON!!!!!"**

_

* * *

_

Zoe charged at SkullMeramon while his back was turned "JET WINTER!!!" she sliced SkullMeramon and put out his flame. The evil Digimon's Fractal-code then appeared "FRACTAL-CODE: DIGITIVE!!!!"

"Wow." Takuya whispered staring at Zoe as she turned around; her fusion forms bright blue eyes staring at his brown ones.

"Takuya, what are you doing?" Zoe then asked "We need your help!"

"I would help if I had my D-Tector!" Takuya yelled at her but her then saw SkullBarukimon charge at her from behind "LOOK OUT!!!" she did as she was told and saw the tiger like Digimon behind her, she then sliced him with her windmill.

"ULTRA TURBULANCE!!!!" She then fired a blast of wind from her windmill, and since SkullBarukimon has winds the wind just blew him into SkullScorpiomon "Thanks." She smiled at him but then saw Ingrid with a terrified look on her face "What's the matter honey?"

"Th...They want to kill me." She stuttered

"Not on my watch!" Takuya yelled, fatherly instincts kicking in "Zoe, give me my D-Tector!" Zoe did as Takuya asked. When he saw his new D-Tector he asked "Upgrade?" to which she nodded and he then jumped out of the castle.

_

* * *

_

**"Execute now!!! Fusion Evolution!!!!**

**ALDAMON!!!"**

_

* * *

_

Aldamon charged forward as Takato returned to human form. "ATOMIC INFERNO!!!" he fired a barrage of fire balls at the two evil Digimon and SkullBarukimon's Fractal-code appeared "FRACTAL-CODE: DIGITIVE!!!!"

"Why do they want to kill you?" Zoe asked

"They are the only living Digimon from the Beast-Human Digimon war." She explained "They only care about Digimon and hate humans and Digimon that side with humans, they even kill them for fun."

"So?" asked the confused Zoe

"They hate humans!" Ingrid said again "And since I'm a Hybrid Digimon they want to kill me even more!!!"

"Then you need to fight them." Zoe said but Ingrid just shock her head and began to cry "Shush. Don't cry." Ingrid stopped crying but water was still falling from her eyes "Me and Takuya will handle them. Okay? There is only one left and we have Davis and Takato so...just leave this to us." She then flew off to the battle "ULTRA TURBULANCE!!!!"

"SHILD OF THE JUST!!!!"

"DESPERADO BLASTER!!!!"

"SOLAR WIND DESTROYER!!!!" the three attacks struck SkullScorpiomon at the same time but he just shock it off "How?"

"Simple, as I added my venom with my 'Poison Piece' attack, I drained away their power away at the same time." SkullScorpiomon explained "Now; prepare to die! POISON PIECE!!!!" he stabbed Paildramon and he De-Digivolved back into Davis "POISON PIECE!!!!" he then did it to Takato and he grabbed Takuya and Zoe by their waists "So, where is the 'Winds of Flame'?"

"What?" Takuya asked and SkullScorpiomon tightened his grip

"The girl!!!" SkullScorpiomon growled

"We will never tell bug butt!!!" Zoe said as he tightened his grip on her

"You will get more out of us if you kill us!" Takuya said before he kicked SkullScorpiomon in the face

"Say good bye!" taunted the evil Digimon as he began to crush them in his skeleton claws

"Zoe... there is something I've wanted to tell you since the incident in Ophanimon's library." Takuya said before screaming out in pain as SkullScorpiomon tightened his grip

"Same here." She said with a groan. This might be her last chance to tell him, but she was so nerves "I...I..."

"'I' what Zoe?" Takuya asked as the grip got tighter and they reverted back to human form

"I..." she just couldn't get the words out 'Why is this so hard. I was about to tell him in the library but he was asleep. Just spit it out!!!'

"You okay?" he asked as the grip got even tighter but suddenly he stopped and they looked to see SkullScorpiomon smiling

"I will keep you so the girl can always live in regret so; tell each other your secret for everyone to hear." The skeleton scorpion Digimon mocked

"Takuya Kanbara, I..." she just kept freezing after 'I' 'Just spit it out' "TI AMO!!!!!!!!!!!"

"That sounds Italian." Takuya said and Zoe nodded "Which means?" but before she could answer a rock hit SkullScorpiomon in the face

"Leave my Mummy and Daddy alone!" Ingrid yelled as she pulled out a pink D-Tector with red buttons and grip "I'm the one you want!"

"Did she just call Takuya and Zoe her 'Mummy and Daddy'?" Koji asked

"Yep." Koichi said as a pink and red Fractal-Ring appeared around Ingrid's left hand.

_

* * *

_

**"Execute! Double Spirit Evolution!!!!**

**BLAZEKAZEMON!!!!!"**

_

* * *

_

BlazeKazemon charged at the evil Digimon and small fire tornados appeared from the ends of her fingers "PYRO WAVE!!!" she then throw the small fire tornados that hit the skeleton scorpion and caused him to drop the warriors of Fire and Wind. Ingrid then flew to the ground and landed on her hands with her legs doing the splits above her "TEMPEST TORNADO!!!" she then began to spin at an incredible speed, fire then surrounded her and her fire covered feet kept slamming into SkullScorpiomon's face. When she finished she jumped away, SkullScorpiomon then charged and caught her in his bone claw but she just smiled "PYRO WAVE!!!!" she throw the small tornados at him but this time they ball hit his tail joint which caused it to fall off.

"MY TAIL!!!" he yelled as all of the poison was sprayed out all over him but BlazeKazemon kicked her way out of his claw right as the tail hit the ground. With his own poison burning away at his body SkullScorpiomon's power was soon drained away and he's bones where crippled and burnt away. Then his Fractal-code became visible and Ingrid pulled out her D-Tector.

"FRACTAL-CODE: DIGITIVE!!!!" she scanned the Fractal-code and all three Digi-eggs frizzed before disappearing completely. The 'Winds of Flame' then De-Digivolved and fell to her knees. Takuya and Zoe then stood up and instantly ran to her side

"You okay?" he asked

"Yep." She then flashed his signature grin "But that made ne hungry and sleepy."

"You are so Takuya's daughter." Zoe smiled before picking her up

"What's that suppose to mean?" Takuya asked annoyed

"Let's go inside." Zoe smiled and some people working at the castle ran outside and helped the fallen warriors inside. When they walked inside the three Celestial Angles stared down at them

"Who is the young human?" Ophanimon asked

"Ingrid Kanbara, mine and Takuya's five year old daughter from the year 2020." Zoe said and everyone was confused and shocked

"But how do we she isn't a creation of the bad guy?" Takato asked

"She isn't." Kari said with a smile

"How do you know?" Rika asked meanly

"Simple." Kari explained "She hasn't got one drop of his evil. I'm terrified of it and would instantly feel it."

"Well, that explains that." Davis said with a smile as a strange ball of data fell from Ingrid's pocket. "What's that?"

"It's Digital-World data." Seraphimon exclaimed

"But why has she got it in her pocket?" Koji asked as Cherubimon picked it up, the orb of data shattered and the particles flow into Takuya and Zoe's D-Tectors and a projection was fired from their screens that combined but is was frozen and a big play sign was in front of the hologram.

"It looks like a movie." Tommy said

"But how do we play it?" Tommy asked as Cherubimon smiled

"Press the middle button on your D-Tectors children of Flame and Wind." Said the bunny like angle and the two children did as they were told. The projection then began to move like a movie, as Tommy had said.

In the movie there was an older Takuya and Zoe with a four year old Ingrid, at home having fun. The young Ingrid sat in the older Zoe's lap and asked something no one could hear it, like the sound had been damaged. Then it seemed to skip to Christmas where the four year old Ingrid was in pink PJ's and opening presents "It is like a home video." Koichi said as Ingrid opened a small silver present that was about hand sized.

"Our home video." Takuya said and as if on cue the young Ingrid opened the box, in it was her pink and red D-Tector.

"She looks so happy." Amy smiled looking at their future family who Ingrid was hugging obversely yelling happily about her new D-Tector.

"We all do." Takuya smiled but in the background steam was coming out of Amy's ears and fire was in her eyes. "Hey Zoe."

"Yes, Takuya?" replied the blonde Italian girl

"What dose 'ti amo' mean?" Takuya asked

"Well..." Zoe stuttered "Well...it means....it means..."

"Love you." Ingrid said as she woke up

"What?" Takato asked

"Ti amo means 'Love you'." The five year old then yawned

"Really?" JP asked "How do you know?"

"I'm a quarter Italian. Remember." Ingrid smiled "Mummy taught me. Can I have some food now, please?"

"Wow." Takuya said "You love me Zoe?"

"Yea." Zoe said as she put Ingrid down and looked away from the warrior of Flame with a blush on her face "Ever since the final battle with the evil Cherubimon. You where just so brave and selfless. And after that my feeling just grew. But I'll understand if you don't feel the same way."

"Actually Zoe..." Takuya began "...I do."

"WHAT!" Zoe yelled as she wrapped her arms around his neck "You love me?"

"Yep." Takuya smiled, a blush on his face "You're beautiful, funny, smart and when either of us are in trouble we know that the other will be there to help."

"So, what're saying is?" Zoe asked with a massive smile on her face

"I love you, Zoe Orimoto." Takuya whispered as he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips but as he tried to pull away she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"YUCK!!!" Ingrid yelled as she covered her eyes up

"This could be the start of something amazing." Takuya said as he pulled away

"Defiantly." Zoe agreed as she put her head on his chest "Ingrid will be born. That's really amazing."

"Yep." Takuya agreed as he kissed the top of her head

"Cut out all of this 'Lovey-Dovey' stuff before I puck." JP whined but he was then hit on the head by Kari and Rika "Ow."

_

* * *

_

Me: There you go.

Davis: I'm back!

Kari: Hi Davis!

Me: Where were you?

Davis: Out getting pizza for Kari.

Kari: Told ya.

BlackVeemon: DAVIS YOU FORGOT YOUR SOCCOR-BALL!!!

Tai: Busted.

Takato: Yep.

Kari: Davis, can I talk to you for a moment?

Davis: Save me. Please.

Tai: No.

Takato: Sorry dude.

Me: You're toast.

Koji: Why weren't I in this chapter?

Me: Since no one 'important' hasn't got anything left to say. Bye!

Koji: HEY!!!!

Davis: SAVE ME!!!!

Kari: GET BACK HERE DAVIS!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Awaken, Imperialdramon!

Me: Hey, everyone! It's nearly my birthday so… lets party!

Everyone else: YAY!

Takuya: Where's the cake?

Me: Why?

Davis: You can't have a birthday without cake.

Tai: Yea. It's like a rule.

Me: Who says?

Takato: This says. (He pulls out a giant book with the words 'Birthday party rule book' on the front in gold.)

Me: You lot go get it then.

Goggle-heads: On it. (They run out the door.)

Rika: Why did you send them?

Me: They're broke so they will take hours.

Kari: Cleaver.

JP: Where are the decorations?

Me: Birthday rule book?

Koji: Yep.

Me: Go get them then. (Other male frontier characters leave.) On with the show.

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOULTING/ATTACK"

**"SPIRIT/SOUL EVOLUTION"**

_Flashback_

**Digimon Frontier 02: Daemon's army**

**Chapter 6: Awaken; Imperialdramon! (The good story)**

* * *

Digimon!

We look to the past  
as we head for the future  
to reclaim the Digital World.

With faith in ourselves  
and trust in each other  
we live by the lessons we've learned.

As we work towards one solution  
through a Spirit Evolution.

Digimon  
Forever united as one  
Digimon  
Together the battles are won  
Digimon  
through us let your spirit evolve.  
If we're all for one world

There's a world for us all.

If we're all for one world  
there's a world

For us all.

Digimon!

* * *

The group where laughing while JP was rubbing his head, which was hurting big time. "Why did you do that?" he asked

"Love is special." Sora said with a frown on her face "And I should know because I have the Crest of Love."

"And the Soul." Said the voice of Biyomon

"Biyomon?" Tai asked as he looked around curiously

"I'm here." She said and they looked at Sora's D-Tector. Out of the screen was a small hologram of Biyomon. "Hi."

"Biyomon!" Sora said with tiers in her eyes.

"Don't cry Sora." Biyomon said "We are all with you, always."

"Yea." Veemon said as he appeared out of Davis' D-Tector "And we are here right now to explain things better."

"Like what?" Takato asked as Guilmon's hologram appeared

"Like, only our partners can hurt us except BlackGabumon, anyone can hurt him." Agumon said

"Why?" Rika asked

"Because of the special bond you share with your partners protect them from others harm." Bokomon explained

"Also, these aren't D-Tectors." Renamon explained as she appeared

"Then what are they?" Davis asked

"The 'D' in 'D-Tector' stands for 'Digital' because the data of the spirits reconfigure your bodies." Gatomon began

"But you guys evolve using our spirit energy." Veemon smiled

"So…" Kari said "...instead of D-Tectors we have 'S-Tectors'?"

"Got it." Guilmon smiled "And the Human Soul is equal to Champion in this world."

"Also, like the Legendary Warriors you lot have two forms." Gatomon added "Human and Beast souls."

"That is, everyone but Tai." Agumon said as he appeared

"What! Why?" Tai asked

"Because you have the Souls of Courage and Friendship." Gabumon said as he appeared out of Tai's S-Tector "You see, since the crest of Friendship was in your hands I fused with your Digivice, like Agumon did."

"And now, we will explain what Souls you have." Renamon said "Rika has the Soul of Balance."

"Takatomon has the Soul of Hazard." Guilmon added

"Sora's is the Soul of Love." Biyomon chirped

"Tai's is the Souls of Omni." Agumon and Gabumon chorused

"Kari's is the Soul of Angle." Gatomon smiled

"And Davis' is that of Victory." Veemon finished "And we are always here to help." The seven holograms then disappeared. BlackExVeemon suddenly fell to the ground, clenching his side in pain. BlackGatomon jumped off of his back, stroked his head and whispered something to him that the group couldn't hear as the massive dark dragon Digimon fell onto his back roaring in pain.

The black cat then turned around and smiled. But this smile wasn't evil or hate filled it was the same type of smile that the old Gatomon use to do. "Kari." She said before she ran up to her and jumped into Kari's arms and hugged her, tiers of joy where falling from her eyes. She soon pulled back and you could see her old blue eyes with water falling from both of them.

"What happened?" Kari asked

"Me and Vee broke free of his control." She said "Not all of our souls went into your S-Tectors. But he had complete control over me; Vee was able to fight most of it off easily. However the way he acted made me doubtful and I followed him. He loved me and was able to lend a hand for me to fight off his power; Vee's natural red eyes make him the perfect undercover agent against his army. But he is forcing control back to Vee, we need to hurry! Davis has to force him DeDigivolve!"

"Veemon, DeDigivolve!" Davis yelled as he held his S-Tector at BlackExVeemon and he began to modify form and shrink until he was BlackVeemon again. "Vee!" he yelled as he ran too his side "You all right?"

"Yea." Squeaked the small black Digimon "I'm just REALLY hungry."

"Vee?" BlackGatomon whispered as she walked up to him, the said dragon turned his head and looked at the small black cat walking towards him and Davis

"Gato?" he asked feebly "You okay?"

"Well, you didn't squash me." She joked "I'm fine, but you should be worried about yourself."

"I'm fine." He said as he tried to get up be yelled in pain as he fell to his knees "Okay, maybe not so fine. But it could have been worse."

"Who's the bad guy?" Davis asked

"Daemon." He said as Tai, Sora, Kari, Davis, Takato and Rika where all astounded

"We could've told you THAT." JP said annoyed

"But we sent him to the Dark Ocean." Davis said

"Precisely." BlackVeemon said

"I… don't get it." Tai admitted rubbing the back of his head

"Same here." Davis and Takato agreed

"The Dark Ocean is the one place where you can access all three dimensions. And using this he absorbed the data of Diaboromon, the D-Reaper, Lucemon the Divermon and the power of the Dark Ocean itself, which has made him revenge mad and insanely powerful." BlackGatomon explained "And Kari can sense it since the Dark Ocean chose her to fuse its power with but her Crest and Digi-egg denied it and Daemon took it instead."

"How can we beat him?" Tai asked

"You can't!" yelled a voice from behind them, they all turned around to see Matt, BlackGabumon and a BlackStingmon "No one can overwhelm lord Deamon! And by the way, I'll be taking BlackVeemon and BlackGatomon back."

"No way!" Davis and Kari yelled in unity

"Then... we will have to take them by force." BlackGabumon sneered as Matt pulled out his Dark-Tector.

* * *

**"Shadow Execute! Dark Spirit Evolution!**

**DUSKMON!"**

**"BlackGabumon Dark Digivolve to... BLACKGARURUMON!"**

* * *

"Let's dance!" BlackStingmon mocked

"Let us handle this." Davis said as he and Kari pulled out their S-Tectors and their respected Fractal-Ring appeared around their hands. Davis' was an emerald green V while Kari's was the pink Crest of Light.

* * *

(Digivolution Sequence)

Davis was in an emerald green area while Kari was in a bright pink area.

**"Execute! Soul Evolution!" **Kari and Davis yelled in unison as their 'Soul Statues' appeared behind them. Kari's was Angewomon's helmet with her eight wings behind it and Davis' was Paildramon's armour which looked like Paildramon was kneeling.

* * *

(Davis)

Davis' clothes disappeared and his skin changed into a light yellow and a bright blue armour jacket came onto his arms. White clawed gloves materialised onto his hands and black knee pads covered the top of his legs. Finally light blue armour covered his waist, sky blue guns where on the hips. **"PAILDRAMON!"** he called as he fired a barrage of yellow laser bullets from his and he sliced the air with his claw as a emerald green light glowed behind him.

* * *

(Kari)

Kari's cloths vanished as her skin began to shine. Pink silk like cloths came onto her skin which had sapphire blue seashell-like items covering her chest, white buckled straps wrapped around her left leg and stomach, long blonde hair flowed down her back and a gold helmet covered her features down to her mouth, a pink boot covered her left foot while the other was covered in one long out fit, a pink glove that went up beyond her elbow with angle wings on the side slide onto her right hand, eight pink angle wings spread out of her back finally a long white ribbon wrapper itself around her arms **"ANGEWOMON!"** she cried as the wings on her glove transformed into a bow and arrow. She pulled back with a white laser arrow in the glove bow and a purple glow shone from behind her.

* * *

"CABLE CATCHER!" Paildramon fired his chain rocket claws which grabbed hold of Duskmon and held him immobile "NOW KARI!"

"CELESTIAL ARROW!" Kari fired her arrow but right at the last second, BlackStingmon slashed it in half.

"Nice aim." BlackGarurumon smirked "HOWLING CRUSHER!" the black blast hit Kari and sent her to the floor

"KARI!" Davis yelled as charged at the black wolf Digimon "DESPERADO BLASTER!" he then fired the laser bullets at close range, and when the dust cleared BlackGabumon was laying unconscious. "You're next Matt! DESPERADO BLASTER!" Matt just jumper out of the way and extended his blade before he sliced Davis diagonally across the torso

"DAVIS!" BlackVeemon yelled as he started to glow

"BlackVeemon Radiance Digivolve to…EXVEEMON!"

Instead of the gigantic black dragon BlackVeemon was back to his regular blue champion form, he charged and head butted Matt in the back. (And because he has a horn…ow.) He then flow over to Davis and helped him stand back up. "Ready partner?" ExVeemon asked

"More then ready." Davis replied as the two stood next to the other. But then something happened ExVeemon fell to his knees as black power flowed out of him and into BlackStingmon.

"BlackStingmon Single Dark DNA Digivolve to… BLACKPAILDRAMON!"

This Paildramon was black instead of blue. Also the knee pads, gauntlets and Desperado Blasters where all grey and he had entirely crimson eyes. "DESPERADO DESTROYER!" hundreds of red energy bullets where fired at the two, but ExVeemon was hit by the assault because he pushed Davis out of the way.

"VEE!" Davis and BlackGatomon yelled at the unison as they both ran to his side

"He…he's only at half muscle." ExVeemon replied

"What do you mean?" the black cat asked

"He is only BlackStingmon but he has the power of BlackExVeemon." The blue dragon replied

"But he hasn't got his physical body to keep himself stable." BlackGatomon said understanding what the blue dragon meant

"So... he needs you." Davis whispered

"But we can delete him!" ExVeemon yelled "VEE LASER!" the yellow cross hit BlackPaildramon in the chest

"My turn." The dark Digimon "SHADOW SPEARES!" he then fired red waves of energy at ExVeemon, BlackGatomon and Davis with both of his blades that extended from the Stingmon arms. The three fell to the floor as Davis De-Digivolved. ExVeemon De-Digivolved to Veemon and was absorbed into BlackPaildramon but before he was absorbed a burst of glowing light blue data was shot from him. The energy flow into Davis's S-Tector and his Soul Mark, which was an emerald green V like the yellow one on Veemon's head.

"It is time." Said the voice of Azulongmon from his S-Tector.

Davis gradually stood up and a new form of his Fractal-Ring appeared around his hand. It was two emerald green V's in a cross like shape.

* * *

(Digivolution scene)

**"Execute!" **Davis yelled in front of the emerald green background **"Beast Soul Evolution!"** his cloths began to disintegrate and his skin began to glow. He fell to all fours as he began to grow. Black body armour covered his back, head and all four legs. A giant yellow dragon's tail grew from him as his skin lost its glow and was now a light yellow. A pair of giant dragon wings where on his back, a blue and white mouth guard was above his giant mouth, teeth clenched. Gold spikes covered his front claws. A cannon with a gold barrel was on his back in the middle of his wings. **"IMPERIALDRAMON!"** he roared as he fired a yellow burst of energy from his cannon as the emerald green glow appeared behind him. (A.N: It is the player two Imperialdramon Fighter Mode's colour design on the Dragon Mode of Imperialdramon apart from the gold. Pink is too girly for a dude.)

* * *

Imperialdramon roared as he charged at BlackPaildramon. "POSITRON LASER!" a rupture of yellow energy fired from his cannon which hit the dark dragon he was fighting, sending him to the ground

"DESPERADO DESTROYER!" BlackPaildramon fired a barrage of red laser bullets from his waist cannons but Davis spun out of the way, all of the ammunition missing him

"SPLENDOR BLADE!" he then fired a blast of energy from his gold claws which slammed into BlackPaildramon's chest, sending him to the ground again "MEGA CRUSHER!" he then fired a blast of yellow energy from his mouth which hit the target once more "ETERNAL SEAL!" a golden ring then captured the evil Digimon, holding him entirely motionless and electrocuted him "I'm sorry my friend...SUPER POSITRON LASER!" he fired an enormous explosion of energy that was 500000 times stronger than the Positron Laser and it obliterated BlackPaildramon. Once the light from the explosion and the dust cleared BlackVeemon was lying out cold on the ground. Davis De-Digivolved and fell to he knees gasping for air. But before anyone was able to get to the fallen dragon Matt was beside him and picked the fallen Digimon up by the neck. The wicked warrior whispered something into the black dragon's crocked ear that nobody else could hear.

"MATT!" Davis yelled as he managed to stand up and charged at the once barer of Friendship. He tried to punch him but his fist just went right through the now black haired teenager.

"Say goodbye, BlackVeemon." Matt said as the two began to fade away and so did BlackGabumon. "After all, next time you see them you will be trying to slay them. HAHAHAHA!"

"Davis…" the black dragon whispered "Keep Gatomon safe and sound. Please."

"Veemon." Davis whispered as Matt, BlackGabumon and BlackVeemon had now absolutely disappeared. The wrath boiled within him and then he yelled at the top of his voice, allowing every last one of the dreadful emotions inside him out "VEEMON!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

Me: This will be continued in a different edition of it. In the next chapter we, well you, will find out what has happened inside the bad guys base since chapter 2.

Other guys: We're back!

Takuya: We missed the episode?

Zoe: Yep.

Davis (Complaining): But this was supposed to be a REALLY good one!

Kari: It was.

Others: Awe man!

Me: You guys wanted to go and get the party stuff.

Goggle-heads: But YOU wanted us to!

Goggle-heads girls: So?

Me: What they said. Now goodbye and see you next time! Oh, and there seems to be an underline problem on FanFic.


	7. Truth of Evil

Me: Sorry this has taken so long, but I had trouble trying to decide what should happen.

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOULTING/ATTACK"

**"SPIRIT/ SOUL EVOLUTION/ Digivolution"**

_Flashback_

* * *

**Digimon Frontier 02: Daemon's army**

**Chapter 2-6: Truth of evil (The bad story from 'A New Adventure' to 'Awaken; Imperialdramon!')**

* * *

Digimon!

We look to the past  
as we head for the future  
to reclaim the Digital World.

With faith in ourselves  
and trust in each other  
we live by the lessons we've learned.

As we work towards one solution  
through a Spirit Evolution.

Digimon  
Forever united as one  
Digimon  
Together the battles are won  
Digimon  
through us let your spirit evolve.  
If we're all for one world

There's a world for us all.

If we're all for one world  
there's a world

For us all.

Digimon!

* * *

Daemon waved his hand and portals opened in two worlds, drawing in the pawns he wanted. The people he wanted where the Digi-Destined; called Tai, Matt, Sora, Davis and Kari, the Tamers called; Takato and Rika and the Digimon; Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Veemon, Gatomon, Guilmon and Renamon. He waved his hand again and the humans froze and the Digimon appeared in his thrown room they all looked around the room until Daemon said "Welcome, my pets." The seven Digimon looked at him and got ready to fight

"Daemon!" Veemon and Gatomon sneered

"What do you want?" Agumon asked

"For you to serve me." He said simply

"Oh, please!" Gabumon laughed

"As if we'd ever serve you!" Biyomon smiled

"You're a Demon Lord!" Renamon snarled "And the Demon of Wrath to be precise!"

"So you're a bad guy!" Guilmon said as his eyes went viral

"You've got a better chance of me going on a date with Myotisemon then working for you!" Gatomon said

"What she said!" Veemon added

"You haven't really got a choice." Daemon smirked as his eyes glowed red. The seven Digimon fell to the floor as blackness covered them. When it retracted they where their dark counterparts "Now, go destroy these six, but bring the boy with the Crest of Friendship top me!"

"Yes, my Lord." They said, bowing before they disappeared in black streaks of light

A few minutes later BlackGarurumon appeared with Matt in his mouth, trying to get out of the wolf's grip. "Hello boy." Daemon smirked Matt looked at him in shock

"Daemon..." Matt whispered before he yelled "...what do you want!" Daemon laughed lightly

"To help you." He said

"Highly unlikely." Matt replied

"You are very connected to your bond of friendship, am I right?" Daemon asked and Matt nodded "Well, those bonds make you weak. Allow me to help you, and you will be strong!"

"What do you mean 'help'?" Matt asked, getting couriers 'If I take this power he's offering me, I can turn it against him!'

"This." Daemon replied as Duskmon's Spirit Statue appeared in front of Matt "This will allow you to break the bonds of friendship and make you a most powerful warrior!"

"Give it to me." Matt said as the other dark Digimon appeared. He grabbed the statue and felt power surge through his body. His Digivice began to glow black and became the Dark-Tector and the Duskmon Spirit Statue entered it. Matt opened his eyes and they where now black as well as his cloths "My Lord. I am ready."

"You and BlackGabumon will attack if my next plan fails." Daemon said "Tapirmon! Digitamamon!"

"Yes, Lord Daemon?" they asked as they entered the room

"You will attack the humans; these two will go with you and attack if you fail. And then, once this attack is done, you will attack the Castle of the Angles to destroy the three Celestial Digimon." Daemon explained pointing at Matt and BlackGabumon "Do you all understand?"

"Yes, Lord Daemon." They all said in unison as they disappeared

"You six, do what you want while a rest." Daemon ordered the other six dark Digimon as he entered a giant orb of Fractal-Code

"I don't believe we lost top those worthless humans!" BlackAgumon growled angrily

"They just caught us off guard." BlackBiyomon said

"That's not an excuse!" BlackGuilmon snarled

"Well get them next time." BlackRenamon smiled

"Yea, right BlackVeemon?" BlackGatomon asked

"I guess so." BlackVeemon sighed

"You okay?" BlackGatomon asked

"Yea, I'm fine!" BlackVeemon said "I just need to get some air." And with that he walked out of the big black doors

"What's up with him?" BlackAgumon asked

"I'll go see." BlackGatomon said

"Okay, just get back here before the master wakes up!" BlackBiyomon said.

BlackGatomon nodded and said "Got it!" before she ran out of the base and followed BlackVeemon. After a bit, when he was at least a few meters away from the base, he began to run. BlackGatomon followed, running through the trees but not making a single noise. He ran faster and faster, as if he was trying to lose her.

She kept hearing him mumble "Mustn't go back! Can't go back! Won't go back!"

'What's he mumbling bout?' BlackGatomon thought in annoyance 'And how much farther is he going to go?' After a few minutes minute he stopped at the top of a cliff 'Is he going to jump?' she thought, but he just sat down with his legs over the edge. BlackGatomon sighed in relief. BlackVeemon then looked at his hands, which where shaking. He then slung his head in his hands and began to cry... 'What?' she thought in horror 'BlackVeemon is _crying_?'

"You can come out know." BlackVeemon said, his face still in his hands

"H... How did you know that I was there?" BlackGatomon asked in shock as she jumped out of the tree she was hiding in

"You forget that I have known you for years." BlackVeemon said

"No you haven't." BlackGatomon said "Lord Daemon created us a few days ago at most."

"So I _am_ the only one who can remember..." BlackVeemon whispered, wiping his tears away

"What was that?" BlackGatomon asked

"Daemon didn't create us." BlackVeemon said "We are the partners of the Digi-Destined!"

"No we are not!" BlackGatomon said angrily "We are Lord Daemon's servants!"

"_He_ infected _us_ with a _virus_! Trying to make us _his_ slaves! And it worked with the others, but _not_ for me! Because I have been protected by the Digi-egg of Courage since I was hidden away which has increased my resistance to viruses!" BlackVeemon said "I remember! He wants us to kill our partners!"

"SHUT UP!" BlackGatomon shouted angrily. Suddenly all of her old memory's started returning "STOP IT! STOP IT! THAT'S NOT TRUE! IT'S NOT! STOP IT!"

"Calm down." BlackVeemon said as he stood up and grabbed her shoulders "Come on, look at me. Come on." She slowly looked at him, tears falling from her now sapphire blue eyes "See, you're back!"

"Thank you." She smiled. Tears suddenly wheeled up in her eyes and she berried her face into BlackVeemon's chest "Oh my god! I tried to kill Kari!" she said as tars fell from her eyes

"It's okay. It's okay." BlackVeemon whispered, slowly stroking her back "Well get to them and try to snap the others out of this too. Okay?"

"Yea." BlackGatomon sighed, whipping the tears from her eyes "B... But how are we going to find them?"

"They'll be at the Castle of the Angles... we had better hurry!" BlackVeemon said, standing up

"But we can't get there in time!" BlackGatomon said "We're not fast enough!"

"If Davis was here, I could go Raidramon and we'd get there really quickly." BlackVeemon sighed "But... flying is quicker then running!"

"What do you mean?" BlackGatomon asked

"Trust me!" BlackVeemon said, before he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He then ran and jumped over the edge of the cliff

"BLACKVEEMON!" BlackGatomon yelled before she whispered "Vee..." she then fell to her knees, tears falling from her eyes again "... don't leave me."

"Why would I?" BlackVeemon's voice asked as BlackExVeemon upwards above the cliff. He soon landed and smiled. BlackGatomon jumped and kicked him in the face "What was that for?" he yelled

"For scaring me like that!" she yelled back, before she climbed up his back "Just get flying."

"Got it!" BlackVeemon smiled, taking off into the sky. They flew in silence for a few minutes until BlackGatomon broke it.

"W... why did you kiss me back then?" she asked

"Because I've always liked you." The giant black dragon said "But I always thought you liked Patamon so..."

"You like me?" she asked in shock

"Yea." BlackExVeemon said, a bright red blush covering his black scaled cheeks

"Well... I like you too." She replied with a blush over her black furred cheeks

"Really?" he asked in shock

"Yea." She smiled "I've always thought of Patamon as some sort of brother anyway. And even if I did like him like that, he sees me as a brother anyway." They both smiled but suddenly a blast of black fire hit his back "What was that?" she asked and looked behind them to see BlackBirdramon following them

"I've got this." BlackExVeemon smiled as he span around "VEE-CRUSHER!" he roared as he fired a black X from his chest which knocked BlackBirdramon back

"LIGHTNING CLAW!" BlackGatomon yelled as she jumped and punched BlackBirdramon in the face, the two attacks caused BlackBirdramon to fall to the ground and revert to BlackBiyomon

"Nice shot." BlackExVeemon smiled as he caught BlackGatomon

"Thanks." BlackGatomon smiled. Just then pain filled BlackExVeemon's body

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed in agony as he began to lose altitude

"What's wrong?" she asked in worry

"Th... The virus gets stronger the higher level we are, and my resistance is starting to lose to it in this level!" he groaned

"The get out of BlackExVeemon!" BlackGatomon said

"It... It won't let me." BlackExVeemon growled "I... I need Davis' help!"

"I see the castle and the Digi-Destined!" BlackGatomon said "Try and land!"

"O... Okay." BlackExVeemon said as he flew down closer to the ground. He suddenly clutched is side and crashed

BlackGatomon jumped off of his back and stroked his head. She then whispered "Don't worry. I'm here. Just hold on. For me." as the massive dark dragon Digimon fell onto his back roaring in pain.

The black cat then turned around to see the group of children and smiled. "Kari." She said before she ran up to her and jumped into Kari's arms and hugged her, tiers of joy where falling from her eyes. She soon pulled back with water falling from her blue eyes.

"What happened?" Kari asked once she saw the eyes

"Me and Vee broke free of his control." She said "Not all of our souls went into your S-Tectors. But he had complete control over me; Vee was able to fight most of it off easily. However the way he acted made me doubtful and I followed him. He loved me and was able to lend a hand for me to fight off his power; Vee's natural red eyes make him the perfect undercover agent against his army. But he is forcing control back to Vee, we need to hurry! Davis has to force him De-Digivolve!"

"Veemon, De-Digivolve!" Davis yelled as he held his S-Tector at BlackExVeemon and he began to glow and shrink until he was BlackVeemon again. "Vee!" he yelled as he ran too his side "You all right?"

"Yea." Squeaked the small black Digimon "I'm just REALLY hungry."

"Vee?" BlackGatomon whispered as she walked up to him, the said dragon turned his head and looked at the small black cat walking towards him and Davis

"Gato?" he asked feebly "You okay?"

"Well, you didn't squash me." She joked "I'm fine, but you should be worried about yourself."

"Vee!" he yelled as he ran too his side "You all right?"

"Yea." Squeaked the small black Digimon "I'm just REALLY hungry."

"Vee?" BlackGatomon whispered as she walked up to him, the said dragon turned his head and looked at the small black cat walking towards him and Davis

"Gato?" he asked feebly "You okay?"

"Well, you didn't squash me." She joked "I'm fine, but you should be worried about yourself." No matter how much she could jock right now, she was worried for him...

* * *

(Later)

Davis had Digivolve into a new variation of Imperialdramon to defeat BlackPaildramon. BlackVeemon was by Matt's side with BlackGabumon. Davis was human and on his knees, panting. But he kept glaring at Matt. "MATT!" Davis yelled as he managed to stand up and charged at the once barer of Friendship. He tried to punch him but his fist just went right through the now black haired teenager.

"Say goodbye, BlackVeemon." Matt said as the two began to fade away and so did BlackGabumon. "After all, next time you see them you will be trying to slay them. HAHAHAHA!"

"Davis…" BlackVeemon whispered "Keep Gatomon safe and sound. Please."

"Veemon." Davis whispered as Matt, BlackGabumon and BlackVeemon had now absolutely disappeared. The wrath boiled within him and then he yelled at the top of his voice, allowing every last one of the dreadful emotions inside him out "VEEMON!"

"Vee..." BlackGatomon whispered as fear, dread and anger filled her body "... no... VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed to let the anger out...

* * *

Me: There it is!

BlackGatomon: It's very short.

Me: Yea, but this was the best I could think of! (Whispering) And all I could think of.

BlackVeemon: Oh well, we'll all see you next time!

Me: Yea, there's a something special happening next time!


	8. Special Theme

Me: I'm sorry everyone. During the last chapter I accidently de BlackGatomon say; "I've always thought of Patamon as some sort of brother anyway. And even if I did like him like that, he sees me as a brother anyway."

But what I meant for her to say was; "I've always thought of Patamon as some sort of brother anyway. And even if I did like him like that, he sees me as a sister ."

I'm really sorry about that! Anyway, here is a special chapter for the story. Enjoy!

Info key;

**Lyrics**

Action

* * *

**Digimon Frontier 02: Daemon's army**

**Theme**

* * *

**Digimon!**

Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, JP, Koichi and Koji get off Worm at the Flame Terminal and raised their D-Tectors as blasts of lightshone form them

**We look to the past**

The group are walking through the Digital-World, seeing all of their hardest past battles

**As we head for the future**

The Adventure and Tamers kids fall onto the group as they're walking through the forest and they all laugh

**To reclaim the Digital World**

The corrupt partners appear and everyone pulls out their D-Tectors/S-Tectors

**With faith in ourselves**

Everyone summons their fractal rings and slash them

**And trust in each other**

Tai, Davis, Takato and Takuya (In their human forms) are surrounded by evil Digimon. They nodd and charge

**We live by the lessons we've learned**

Zoe and Koichi turn fusion and fight Duskmon

**As we work towards one solution**

The Spirit and Soul warriors battle together against an army of evil Digimon

**Through a Spirit Evolution**

Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya and Koji hold onto their D-Tectors and nod to each other. The five guys then Unify Spirit/Soul Evolve and charge towards the corrupt Mega Digimon

**Digimon**

Sora, Kari, Rika, JP, Tommy and Amy are all fighting Velgamon in their Beast Spirits/Souls

**Forever united as one**

The Spirit and Soul Warriors all slash their Digivices against Ancient Spirit/Soul Union Evolution Fractal-Codes

**Digimon**

Amy and Zoe both look at Takuya as he is lying unconscious (Split screen-Chapters 4 and 5)

**Together the battles are won**

(Split screen from future chapters) The Soul Warriors all purify their partners and turn to a new form of Duskmon hidden in the darkness

**Digimon**

EmpororGreymon and MagnaGarurumon charge at Daemon with the Unified Soul Warriors

**Through us let your spirit evolve**

Everyone goes through an accelerated Digivolution scene into their Human Spirits/Souls

**If we're all for one world**

Takuya blocks a stab to Tai with his body by Duskmon and reverts to a red Digi-egg with the symbol on his shirt on the front

**There's a world for us all**

Takuya's Digi-egg hatches and he is in new cloths before he attacks Velgamon with a powered up Aldamon

**If we're all for one world**

The team all look at each other as a giant fire ball races to the Digital-World and nod

**There's a world**

They pull out their Digivices and giant balls of Fractal-Code appear around them

**For us all**

They slash the new Fractal-Code and a blast of power breaks through the fire ball

**Digimon!**

The Digi-Destined, Tamers and Legendary Warriors all look away from the newly exploded fire ball with smiles on their faces and raise their Digivices.

* * *

Me: There you go! See you next time!


	9. Back into Sakkakumon

Me: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOULTING/ATTACK"

**"SPIRIT/SOUL EVOLUTION"**

_Flashback_

* * *

**Digimon Frontier 02: Daemon's army**

**Chapter 7: Back into Sakkakumon**

* * *

Digimon!

We look to the past  
as we head for the future  
to reclaim the Digital World.

With faith in ourselves  
and trust in each other  
we live by the lessons we've learned.

As we work towards one solution  
through a Spirit Evolution.

Digimon  
Forever united as one  
Digimon  
Together the battles are won  
Digimon  
through us let your spirit evolve.  
If we're all for one world

There's a world for us all.

If we're all for one world  
there's a world

For us all.

Digimon!

* * *

"Say goodbye, BlackVeemon." Matt said as the two began to fade away and so did BlackGabumon. "After all, next time you see them you will be trying to slay them. HAHAHAHA!"

"Davis…" BlackVeemon whispered "Keep Gatomon safe and sound. Please."

"Veemon." Davis whispered as Matt, BlackGabumon and BlackVeemon had now absolutely disappeared. The wrath boiled within him and then he yelled at the top of his voice, allowing every last one of the dreadful emotions inside him out "VEEMON!"

"Vee..." BlackGatomon whispered as fear, dread and anger filled her body "... no... VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed to let the anger out

"It's okay Gatomon. We'll get him back." Kari smiled

"Y... Yea but what if they kill him?" the black cat asked

"I don't think they will." Koji said "Matt said; 'next time you see them you will be trying to slay them.' So I think they'll keep him alive."

"That's good." Takuya sighed but felt Ingrid tug on his trousers "What is it kiddo?"

"I'm hungry!" the girl whined

"Anyone got any food?" Takuya asked hopefully but everyone shock their heads no

"All I've got is some chocolate." JP said before his eyes widened and he held it tightly to his chest "No way! This is my last one!"

"Come on JP, she's _five_!" Takuya said

"NO!" JP said again

"Please, JP." Zoe said

"NO!" JP repeated and Ingrid walked towards him and pouted "Don't try that with me!" But her eyes got bigger and watery "Okay, you can have it! Just stop looking at me like that!"

"YAY!" Ingrid smiled as she snagged the chocolate and quickly opining it before taking a massive bite from it

"Wow, she must have inherited Takuya's table manners." Koichi smiled

"Hey!" Takuya and Ingrid both yelled at the same time

"She's just like her dad." Zoe smiled when her D-Tector started to beep

"What's that?" Takuya asked

"I don't know." Zoe replied before she slowly disappeared

"Zoe!" Takuya yelled

"Mummy!" Ingrid cried

"What just happened?" Takato said in shock when Koji's D-Tector started beeping. Koji grabbed it and he disappeared just like Zoe did

"What now?" JP asked

"No one touch their D-Tector's!" Takuya yelled as JP's and Tommy's started to beep. And then, without touching them, they disappeared

"Daddy, I'm scared." Ingrid dais as she hugged her dad's leg

"It'll be okay."Takuya reassured

"It hasn't happened to us yet." Sora whispered "Why?"

"Because you have never been inside stuck inside Sakkakumon!" a voice said. Everyone looked up to see Matt, in his Duskmon form, with Grumblemon, Arbormon and Mercuremon.

"What the!" Takuya yelled "How did you get those three, they're inside mine and Koji's D-Tector's!"

"When I scanned some of your Fractal-Code I drained these three out and added them to some data Lord Daemon had already collected." Duskmon answered

"But if Mercuremon's there, where's Sakkakumon?" Koichi asked

"Before the Goggle-Head of the Legendary Warriors was pulled away Sakkakumon Slide-Evolved back into Mercuremon." Duskmon replied "Sort of like this..." Mercuremon nodded and jumped into the air. He then began to glow

**"Mercuremon Slide Evolution... SAKKAKUMON!"**

Mercuremon had now become the giant monster who was made of nine orbs, which were covered in eyes and each sphere was connected to the others by yellow pathways

"That thing looks wired." Takato stated

"Yea." Tai and Davis agreed

"It's time to join you friends!" Sakkakumon laughed as he pulled them all in

"AHH!" Kari yelled as she tried to hold onto a tree

"Everyone; we need to Digivolve!" Takuya yelled

**"Execute (Now)!"** the group yelled in unison as they concentrated on their forms

**"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"** Amy yelled as she slashed her fractal code

**"SOUL EVOLUTION!"** Tai, Sora, Kari, Takato and Rika all yelled as they slashed their unique individual Fractal-Rings. Tai's was the Crest of Courage, Sora's was the Crest of Love, Takato's was the symbol of the Digital-Hazard and Rika's was the symbol on Renamon's legs (A.N: You all remember Kari's)

**"BEAST SOUL EVOLUTION!"** Davis yelled as he slashed his crossing Fractal-Code

**"DOUBLE SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"** Ingrid yelled as she slashed her Fractal-Code

**"FUSION EVOLUTION!"** Takuya and Koichi yelled as they slashed there strongest singular Fractal-Code.

The group where all surrounded by Fractal-Code but they were sucked into Sakkakumon before they finished Digivolving...

Aldamon opened his eyes to see that he and BlazeKazemon where in a familiar place to him. It was the place where he first became Aldamon. The head of Sakkakumon, also known as the Light Orb. BlazeKazemon slowly opened her blue eyes and looked around in confusion. "Where are we daddy?" the five year old asked

"The Light Orb of Sakkakumon." Aldamon replied as he got ready of an attack any second. Last time he was here he was nearly killed so he wasn't going to take any chances. Suddenly the floor became like quick sand and the two warriors began to slip through the floor

"AAHHH!" Ingrid yelled as she tried to break out of the sand. In a few seconds they where completely submerged...

* * *

(In another part of Sakkakumon)

Koji groaned as he slowly stood up, holding his pounding head. Once he stood up he saw that he was no longer near the Castle of Angles. Instead it was a mountain area with thunder and lightning going crazy. He turned around to see a giant eye slowly disappear "Great, I'm in that over grown eye-ball again." Koji groaned angrily. He was in Sakkukamon's Thunder Orb...

* * *

(Somewhere else)

"Look out!" WarGreymon yelled as he and Garudamon fell from the sky, unable to fly for some reason. With a giant thud they crashed into some trees and landed onto the floor. WarGreymon sat cross-legged before he De-Digivolved "Ow."

"You okay Tai?" Garudamon asked as she reverted back into Sora

"Yea, I only hit my head." Tai smiled "Where are we?"

"I'm guessing inside that big eye ball thing." Sora shrugged before looking through some trees. She suddenly yelled "OH MY GOD!"

"What is it?" Tai said as he quickly got to his feet

"This place looks _amassing_!" Sora squealed as she pulled apart the leaves to reveal a giant lake of sparkling water surrounded by a beautiful forest. They were in the Water Orb...

* * *

(Somewhere else)

Tommy screamed as he bolted upright. He had a nightmare where he was with the others and he slowly disappeared into Sakk... aku... mon... 'It wasn't a dream!' Tommy thought as he stood up.

He was in a deep, dark forest full of broken and decaying trees. 'This place is creepy.' Tommy thought

Suddenly he heared a roar and he screamed and ran "Takuya! Zoe! Anyway! Help me!" he screamed as he ran blindly through the dead forest...

* * *

(Another place)

"I don't feel so good." Zoe said as she sat up. Suddenly her ears where filled by the voice of someone screaming and she looked up. Ranamon came falling towards the ground and Zoe quickly jumped out of the way

"Ow." Ranamon said

"You okay Amy?" Zoe asked

"Yea." Ranamon replied until she looked at Zoe "Oh great, it's you!"

"It could be worse you know." Zoe said

"How?" Ranamon asked as she reverted to Amy

"You could be stuck with me _and_ JP." Zoe said and Amy shivered

"Okay, I hate you but that guy is just _loony_!" Any commented

"Tell me about it." Zoe smiled

"The bad guys said you where pulled into this strange Digimon and now, so am I." Amy said "They called Sakkutika... Sakkuku... Shakkukata..."

"Sakkakumon?" Zoe asked

"That's it!" Amy said

"So I'm guessing we're in the..." Zoe started as she looked around to see that the area was full of small volcano's, streams of lava and pillars of fire "... Flame Orb."

"What was your first clue?" Amy asked as she rolled her eyes "Let's just try and find a way out of here." And with that the two girls started walking in a random direction...

* * *

(Somewhere else)

"Chocolate..." JP drawled as he slept on the rocky floor. With a load yawn he slowly woke up and looked around "Where am I?" he asked himself as he stood up. Suddenly he remembered the fights he had here "I'm in Sakkakumon's Earth Orb Again?" he yelled in anger "NO!" he yelled to the sky...

* * *

(Another place)

"This is going to hurt!" Gallantmon yelled as he and Sakuyamon heralded towards the ground. When they hit the floor they reverted back into their human state

"Where are we?" Rika asked as she stood up

"In that giant eye ball thing I guess." Takato said with a shrug. As he looked around he noticed that this place was extremely dark and nearly impossible to see in. They where in the Dark Orb of Sakkakumon...

* * *

(Another place)

Koichi looked around and noticed that he was in a giant frozen waist land. Don't tell me I'm in Sakkakumon!" the Warrior of Darkness groaned. He was in the Ice Orb...

* * *

(You get it)

"AAHHH!" Angewomon yelled as she plummeted to the ground. For some reason her wings wouldn't work

"Don't worry Kari, I've gotcha!" Imperialdramon smirked as Angewomon landed on his back. For some reason he was able to fly

"Thank you Davis." Angewomon smiled as the giant dragon landed

"No problem Kari." Davis smiled as the female Digimon got off of him and they both reverted to their human forms

"I'm guessing that eye ball guy sucked up inside while we where Soul-Evolving." Kari said

"Yea." Davis said. He looked around and saw that they where in a place full of mirrors "Man, the person who lives here must be the vainest person in existence."

"I agree." Kari said. Little did they know that they where in one of the most dangerous orbs... the Metal Orb...

* * *

(Outside Sakkakumon)

Bokomon, Neemon and BlackGatomon where the only ones besides the bad guy's. "What did you do to them?" BlackGatomon hissed

"They pulled them into that giant Digimon called Sakkakumon." Bokomon explained "The original team was pulled in there once as well."

"Who's that again?" Neemon asked as he looked at Sakkakumon. SNAP! "OW!"

"Matt stop this!" BlackGatomon yelled

"Why do you want me to stop this when you're going to be a part of it." Duskmon asked before throwing a black orb into BlackGatomon

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" BlackGatomon screamed as she glowed dark purple and floated into Sakkakumon

"Let's go." Duskmon said he, Grumblemon and Arbormon all jumped into Sakkakumon as well

"This is not going to end well." Bokomon whispered

"What's not?" Neemon asked. SNAP!

* * *

Me: Okay, I know this is short, so what? See you next time!


	10. Auther's Note

**Author's note**

* * *

Me: I have a few things to say right now. The first is that some people say that I have spelling and grammer mistakes while others say that English isnt my first launguage. I would like to say that both of those are not true. I was born and breed in Great Britan, so I write in English english, the origonal. Okay, I am dyslexic so I_ do_ misspell words from time to time. and other times I don't notice the mistakes.

The second thing is the fact I have to tempereralt stop a few of my stories. I am very sorry people of Fan Fiction who enjoy my stories but I'm afraid to say that I have a few too many to work on.

So, until further notice I will be putting the following stories on hold;

1) Daemon's Army

2) Changes Honour Can Make

I am very sorry for the people who liked these stories but I will continue them again once I have finished a few stories. So, until then my fellow writers and readers, just wait until I'm done with a few projects I'm currently on.

Once again, I am very sorry.

So, I'll see you next time.


End file.
